You've Got Mail
by Hidden Firecracker
Summary: Who would have thought planning a surprise party for Serenity would be this…complex? Despite being on different planets, they plan the most adventurous, mysterious, logistical party with men...and get revenge on some misbehaving Generals! SenshiGenerals
1. And So It Begins

You've Got Mail

By Hidden Firecracker

Chapter One: And So It Begins

**Disclaimer 1** : The Sailor Moon universe does not belong to me

**Disclaimer 2**: The idea to write this story in e-mail format came from author **Anya** and her story **"Naked Quidditch Match".** The e-mail idea is therefore not original to me, but I did think it would make for a clever SM story. If you have any interest in the Harry Potter universe and need a funny and well-written story break, then I highly recommend "Naked Quidditch Match" by Anya. You will laugh for hours!

* * *

To: Princess Makoto of Jupiter

From: Princess Minako of Venus

CC: Princess Ami of Mercury; Princess Rei of Mars

Re: Princess Serenity's birthday bash

Hey girls, I can't believe that we left the Moon Palace two days ago and I already miss running amuck with each of you. I bet the guards are happy we are gone. I'll bet they are still scrubbing the orange and green stuff off of the walls. That night was classic! I won't lie to you-I don't mind being away for our annual holiday trip home. There's an entire court of fresh meat for me to seduce since I last came home. The men of Venus have truly been blessed by the Gods! Mako, you need to come visit one day!

Anyways, as you know, when we return to the Moon Palace in three weeks, our dear Serenity will celebrate her 18th birthday. Of course this means that we need to pull out all the plugs and put together a party she will never forget. Any ideas?

Yours,

Minako

Senshi Extraordinaire

* * *

To: Princess Minako of Venus; Princess Ami of Mercury; Princess Rei of Mars

From: Princess Makoto of Jupiter

Re: re: Princess Serenity's birthday bash

Hello to you all! Yeah, I'm sure that the guards won't forget about our little orange and green goo experiment when we return. Revenge may be sweet for them. We may never be able to show our faces in that wing again…

So a party! I'm in. We definitely need to do something different from the cliché. We always have the classic ballroom party after supper where the court and other assorted honored guests mingle, dance, sip drinks, stroll the gardens, we get announced and walk down the stairs, etc. Besides, her mother is probably already planning that kind of party as we speak. So let's be different! I'm not sure what "different" should be yet, but there should be some mystery, adventure and men!

Always,

Makoto

Lightening Senshi Extraordinaire (not to be outdone by Minako)

P.S.- Minako, men are MEN, not MEAT. But, go crazy and bring back some good stories to share when we meet up at the Palace again.

P.P.S.-Minako, its "pull out all of the STOPS" not "pull out all of the PLUGS"

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Ami

Re: re: re: Princess Serenity's birthday bash

Hi everyone. I modified our Silver Millennium-mail system for our convenience. I put our names in a list serve entitled "Inner Senshi". This way, when we want to talk to all of us at once, we simply type "Inner Senshi". If we wish to communicate with the outers, we type "Outer Senshi" and they are all on a list serve. To converse with the inners, outers and Serenity, type in "All Senshi". To include Serenity in our conversations with just the inner senshi, we type in "Inners". Now to business.

Makoto has a well thought out idea to plan and execute an original birthday celebration for Serenity. I think we need to form committees to best utilize our resources, as we only have three weeks to plan this affair. It is my opinion that I take "logistics", Rei takes "mystery", Makoto takes "adventure" and Minako takes "men". Is this a fair idea?

Oh! I miss you too! Those green and orange goo guns were brilliant and I'm glad that I modified my goo gun's coloring to orange before I went out with you guys. I won't be the one in trouble….ha!

Sincerely,

Ami

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Princess Makoto of Jupiter

Re: Committees, list serves, geniuses, and such

Ami! Your list serve thing is genius! How did you type in "Ami" in the "From" line? I had to type in "Princess Makoto of Jupiter" for it to send a SM-mail for me. That's a lot to type and I'm not sure if blondie of Venus can handle all of those letters with all of the SM-mail that we will have to send while planning this party. (Just thinking of you blondie).

I agree that committees are a good idea, and I like the ones you have. Only, can I also join the committee of "men"? Jupiter has their men blessed by Gods too and it's only fair that I share them with the Universe. I think Ami's suggestions are good for having people head up the committees. I'd also like to volunteer for "mystery" if that is ok with everyone. Ami, I love ya, and I'm sorry, but "logistics" just sounds boring. But if you need any help with that, just let me know.

I also think that we should include the Outers in this.

All the way from Jupiter,

Makoto

Senshi AND Cook extraordinaire

P.S.- Ami! Shame on you…where is your fancy title behind your name? Play the game with us!

P.P.S.- What do you mean you modified your goo gun to make it look like you are innocent and we are the monsters!

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Ami

Re: re: Committees, list serves, geniuses, and such

Hello everyone! I have modified our Silver Millennium-Mail system again by the suggestions of Mako. Everyone can now either type in their names, or their planets, OR their nicknames, OR their planet's nicknames and it should go through. Now Jupe doesn't have to worry about blondie. Oh, and Mako, you give me too much credit. I think the Terran, Bill Gates invented list serves, or something like that. I admit, the history of Terran computer science is not my strongest suit.

I agree that we should include the Outers from now on.

Innocently Yours,

Ami

The GENIUS

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Venus, planet of Looooove

Re: Where is REI?

Ha, Ha Ami and Makoto, you two have a scathing sense of humor, but I can handle this SM-mail stuff… thank you very much! So where is Rei? REI? Are you there? We miss you!

Ok, I will send the Outers a SM-mail and let them know what is up.

I CAN'T BELIEVE US! We forgot the SINGLE most IMPORTANT person to Serenity! ENDYMION! He, and of course, our significant others, his Generals, need to be in on this too. I will send them a SM-mail as well.

Mako, your new subcommittee will be FOOD, since you brought up the cooking thing. Ami, thanks for playing with us! You know Ames, the fact that you even know of this Bill Gates guy and any Terran computer science is a tribute to how much you read and even more of a tribute to how much you need to get out more.

From the planet of loooooove,

Minako

The GOLDEN Child of looooooove

* * *

To: Outer Senshi

From: Minako

Re: Princess Serenity's Birthday

Hello ladies. I have been talking with the Inners, and we are going to plan a surprise party for Serenity when we return to the Moon in three weeks. Will you be able to make it for her birthday? Also, would you like to help us plan the affair?

Right now, Ami has set up some committees that you can either join, or you can form your own if you see a need for something that we have missed. We have Ami on "logistics", Rei on "mystery", Makoto on "adventure" and "food", and I am on "men". No pun intended. I think we might need decorations if anyone wants to volunteer for that. We should also have someone on "clean up"-not to clean up our mess of food and decorations, but to make sure that we don't leave a path of destruction that we could get in trouble for later. I want to avoid punishment, detection, disaster and getting caught at all costs.

See attached instructions for Ami's genius list serves she created.

Bye,

Minako

Enc: Ami's list

* * *

To: Prince Endymion of Earth

From: Princess Minako of Venus

CC: General Kunzite, General Nephrite, General Jadeite, General Zoisite

Re: Princess Serenity's Birthday Party

Hello Gentlemen. The Inner ladies and I are planning a surprise 18th birthday party for Serenity in three weeks. We wanted to know if you would like to help in arranging the perfect evening of fun for her. We want this to be something different from the normal old balls. Ami has already placed us on committees. You can join our committees of form your own. We have Ami on "logistics", Rei on "mystery", Makoto on "adventure" and "food", and I am on "men". I suppose that with you five involved, my committee requirement will be fulfilled. Just let me know if you are interested.

See attached instructions for Ami's genius list serves.

Thank you,

Minako

Enc: Ami's list

* * *

To: Minako

From: Princess Setsuna of Pluto

Re: (Auto Response) Princess Serenity's Birthday

Dear (Minako),

It is my privilege that you have thought of me. Unfortunately, my work does not permit me SM-mail access at this point in time. I will respond to your previous SM-mail (Princess Serenity's Birthday Party) upon my return.

Respectfully yours,

Princess Setsuna

Timekeeper

* * *

To: Inner Senshi; Outer Senshi

From: Neptune

Re: The Surprise Party

Dear friends,

You are thoughtful to plan a surprise party for Serenity. I would be happy to assist you in anyway needed. I will volunteer Haruka and myself for the "disaster prevention committee". I would also like to head up the "music" committee. Have you thought to speak to the Generals? Perhaps they would like to join us on the disaster prevention committee, as that seems to be their area of expertise.

Ami, I will also help with logistics if you need me for anything on the Outer end.

Regards,

Michiru

* * *

To: Michiru Darling

From: Haruka

Re: Committees…

Michiru, were you going to tell me about this preventing disaster thing?

-Haruka

* * *

To: Inner Senshi; General Kunzite; General Nephrite; General Jadeite; General Zoisite; Outer Senshi

From: Endymion

Re: Serenity's Party

Ami, can you fix the Generals and I so we have a list serve too? Minako, we will gladly help you in planning this party. Put Kunzite on your committee. I think he will appreciate this "man" idea. Anyways, I will enjoy hearing him rant about it later. I need my daily amusement, after all. Go ahead and pair the rest of the Generals up with their respective significant others. I think they will volunteer anyways. You can put me where ever needed. I can be on "keeping this a secret" detail. I think that it might be needed considering the present company.

Thanks,

Endy

* * *

To: Earth Entourage; Inner Senshi; Outer Senshi

From: Zoisite

Re: re: Serenity's Party

I got you covered Endymion. Sorry Ames, I didn't mean to step on your toes here. I put Endy and us Generals in a list serve called "Earth Entourage". I thought it sounded catchy. I put just us four Generals in as "Generals" if there is any reason for it.

Sure, put me on logistics. I just love when Ami and I argue for hours and then get to make up later. (That's what I dislike about SM-mail, you can't catch the sarcasm as well as a conversation in person.) (I was sarcastic about the hours of argument, not the making up later.) (Why do you all need to know this?) (I love you Ames!) (I love making up with you, Ames!)

Oh, Minako and Makoto, what is this "man" committee? Don't lie, I know this was all your doing? Serenity has a man. You both have men. Why do we need more men at this birthday bash? You two might just make your men a little tense over all of this men talk. We know what they are like when they are tense. Is that what you want? Is it? Because I am the one who has to listen to them whine.

Ami, you would never make me tense. I am a completely understanding and rational man. I trust you unconditionally.

Sincerely,

Zoisite

* * *

To: Haruka Dearest

From: Michiru Darling

Re: re: Committeess…

Yes, I am well aware that you would personally like to be apart of the disaster and not the disaster prevention. That is why I volunteered you for that job. I think the Inners are perfectly capable of making their own large scale disaster and we don't need to add you into the mix.

-Michiru

* * *

Reply to: All

From: Jadeite

Re: re: re: Serenity's Party

Zoisite, are you serious? Ami, don't buy a word of what he says! He is the biggest man suck-up I've ever seen! He is no better than the rest of us. Oh, and Zoi, quit trying to drag us down with you! (See Kunz and Neph, I got your backs!)

What exactly do you girls mean by "mystery?" I need to know what Rei I and got ourselves into. (I love making up with you too, Rei!)

-Jed

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Ami

Re: re: re: re: Serenity's Party

Don't worry Zoi! I am one step ahead of you still! I went ahead and put in a new list serve called "Party Planners". This will include the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, and the so called Earth Entourage. Serenity, is of course, not included in this list.

Remember Zoi, I am head of the logistics committee, so I get final say. If you are purposefully difficult during our brainstorming and planning times, then there will be no "making up" afterwards.

Oh, meeting of the logistics committee tomorrow for brunch.

I love you too, Zoi.

-Ami

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Haruka

Re: TMI

Hi Party Planners,

As Michiru so eloquently stated earlier, I would be thrilled to be apart of the destruction prevention committee.

Now, onto some housekeeping and my definition of TMI. I don't mind being included on the party planning end of this deal. I DO NOT want to be included on this "lovers" back and forth thing. Men….be MEN! Have some balls. Women, your men have their own personal SM-mail accounts. Bat your eyes at them through their own accounts.

My definition of TMI, or Too Much Information, is, well, just that-Too Much Information. Use loving comments sparingly and use your good sense. If you have it. I do not need to be informed of your extracurricular activities. I want to discourage any such things before it got too out of hand.

For now,

Haruka

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Makoto

Re: Back to Business

Ok, Haruka, we read you loud and clear. Now, back to what we need to do. Each of the committees needs to meet and report back so we can get the ball rolling. Oh! Do we want ice sculptures at this party? Wait! I had this really great idea for what we could do for adventure. Its something we do here on Jupiter for our 18th birthdays. But wait, it might make Nephrite tense. Most likely Endymion too. I wouldn't want to make Zoisite have to listen to people whine. Oh well, I'll pitch it to my committee and we'll discuss it in our report.

Nephy-poo, I love, love, love, love, love you! I want to discuss our "extracurricular activities" right here in the group SM-mail! I want to make even more of a man out of you! I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby.

Hehehehehe, Haruka. There's a whole planet between us now. Not much you can do about that, can you?

MAKOTO

* * *

To: Haruka

From: Michiru

Re: Makoto's SM-mail

Haruka…let it go. Just let it go.

Michiru

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Minako

Re: Well, this is going well!

Hello girls,

Well I'm getting excited. Just between us, I think that we need more men at the party- for the scenery. Just some eye candy, if you will. I don't think my committee will be much help on this one, so I am asking all of you ladies before I submit my report. But then, I suppose the presence of more men will depend on the type of party we decide to have. My committee report will be contingent upon your committee reports.

So Ami, you and Zoisite seriously fight over mundane details on purpose just so you can make up? Why don't you just cut to the chase and make up?

Jupe…what is this brilliant idea? It sounds scandalous.

Rei. Where are you?

-Minako

That shining star of looooooove

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Zoi

Re: Whining

Admit it. It does make you all tense. And when you worry about your girls, we all get to hear about you worrying about your girls. What did Haruka say? Have some balls. Let them have their man committee. Nothing will come of it anyways, just you wait and see. We are all the men they need.

Jed, I do not drag you all down. I tell it like it is.

-Zoi

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Makoto

Re: Jupiter Dirty Dancing

We take the idea of dirty dancing to the extreme. Yes, Ami, I don't mean we are talking about getting muddy. No, no, this is some hot, sweaty, passionate display of some sweet dancing. It's basically a form of dance that is so racy, that it is forbidden until we are 18. We are taught on our 18th birthdays so we can go out that night and try it on for size. I'd like to see if our sweet little Serenity would be game. I don't think our Generals will be. If they get tense about the "men" committee, then this will send them into overdrive. But then again, that is the point of the dance…you never know what parts of your body will end up flying everywhere! wink wink. Now don't get me wrong, I know what you are thinking. Oh, it's just a dance. But this is no ordinary dance. It is more than a horizontal expression of a vertical wish. So much more…

It's hotter than Rei in one of her tempers.

Its THAT sexy.

-Makoto

Already in training for the dance of looooooooove

* * *

To: Inner Senshi

From: Mercury

Re: Wow

That, uh, sounds like quite a dance you got there, Jupe.

And to each their own! If Jupiter gets her semi-pornographic dance, then Zoi and I get our "make up" time. It's what we do. I don't want to know what the rest of you girls do.

Now, leave me in peace, I have to go to a dinner with some high crest families of Mercury.

-Ames

The normal one in looove (with just three "o"s)

* * *

To: Rei

From: Minako

Re: Hello?

No, seriously, Rei. Where are you?

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Kunzite

Re: A Wager

Zoisite, you whine in your own little way whenever you suspect Ami thinking of other men. But your confidence and arrogance in your own pretty looks makes you a cut above the rest of us (according to your own ego).

I'd like to put that ego to the test. Let us make a friendly wager. Us "whiners" versus the pretty boys (that's you and Endy, since apparently he doesn't whine either). If men show up at this party at the behest of the men committee, then we win and you pretty boys will arrive in all of your natural glory to the next Terran ball. (that is in the nude, in case I need to spell it out for you). If men do not show up at the party, then you win and us whiners (Jed, Neph and myself since I am writing to the exceptionally slow) (that's you Zoi) will be your personal slaves for a week in penance for doubting you. Are you man enough to play?

-Kunzite

* * *

To: Outer Senshi

From: Hotaru

Re: What is going on?

Hi. What R U guys doing? So, what is going on? I just got home from a public debate and touring the new schools on Saturn and my SM-mail box wuz full! LOL. I can't wait for the party. I'll help U guys with whatever. C U l8tr.

HoTaRu

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Haruka

Re: HoTaRu

Good lord everyone! Hotaru has it bad. But she, as the senshi of death, rebirth and destruction has eagerly volunteered herself for the "destruction prevention" committee. If Michiru plans on keeping myself on this committee to prevent any further destructive behavior, then Hotaru is stuck there too.

Has anyone heard from Rei?

-HaRuKa

Sorry squirt, I just couldn't help it. LOL….or is that what you kids call it these days?

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Endymion

Re: The Party

Jupiter, I know just what you have in mind and no, you can not present the idea in your committee report. That dance makes the best of the Venusians blush. I'm sure Minako will tell us all exactly how hard it is to make a Venusian blush.

Now, Makoto, you should probably focus your efforts on starting the food. And to the rest of you, unless Serenity is your soul mate, you can not pull a wise crack about her eating habits.

Hotaru, glad to have you onboard. I'm sure you will do a fine job of keeping Haruka and Michiru in line.

Haruka! You had to do it. You had to go and get Minako all riled up about not hearing back from Rei yet. You know that this is driving her insane as it is. Now Kunzite had to hear about it from Minako. Jadeite had to hear about it from Kunzite. Therefore, I had to hear about it from Jadeite. Now, play nice in the SM-mails from now on.

Back to the party. Serenity has a secret yearning to take one of those new-fangled rafting trips through the wilds of the Asteroid belt. She doesn't want to appear too un-lady like and undignified by doing this, since only the wildest of the yetis and adventurers do this. She also wants to prove that she is more adventurous than people think. Normally I would discourage it, but she really wants to do it. We should disguise her and go. Let's work with this idea.

Yours,

Endy

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Endymion

Re: re: A Wager

Count me in. I'll begin drafting my list of things for you whiners to do.

-Your Liege

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Zoisite

Re: re: re: A Wager

Likewise. I'm in too. Best not let the ladies know we are making bets about them and their decisions…

-Zoisite

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Nephrite

Re: re: re: re: A Wager

What have you gotten us into, Kunz? I suppose I'm in. I'll enjoy the spectacle of the pretty boys dancing around in their birthday suits.

-Neph

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Jadeite

Re: re: re: re: re: A Wager

You are brilliant Kunz. Let's make them eat their own words! What's the matter Zoi? Now you are worried about what the women think? Just let me know what Ami does to you after you spend the evening in the buff! Let's see how good the "make up" is after that…

-Jed

* * *

Continued in Chapter Two

A/N: Again, I must thank Anya for the idea to write this as one big e-mail conversation. I don't know you and you don't know me, but thank you for the inspiration!

Any constructive advise would be helpful! I only aim to improve!


	2. Interference

You've Got Mail

By Hidden Firecracker

Chapter Two: Interference

**A Dedication**: This story has hereby been dedicated to all of you who are apart of any list serve and know how crazy the chain of e-mails can become. If you do not check your e-mail one day, then you have 20+ new e-mails waiting for you. If you answer one before reading them all, then you look stupid because it has probably already been addressed. The e-mails come at you from all directions and it is organized chaos. Enjoy this chapter!

**A Note of Frustration and Apology: **I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! My document manager has been down and it finally came back up. We all know how crazy and complicated large websites can get, so I still have nothing but love for this website. I promise that the next chapter will not have such a long delay.

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Pluto

Re: The Party

I apologize for my absence in the past two days. It appears as if I have missed quite a lot. I will be in attendance for Serenity's surprise party. I can assist Ami with the logistics committee if necessary. Why don't we let our Queen plan the fancy ballroom party for her daughter and then take Serenity out right afterwards. We can do a sort of planned kidnapping to the Asteroid Belt or wherever this adventurous and mysterious party with men ends up being.

Regards,

Setsuna

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Nephrite

Re: re: The Party

Let's do that! Let's do a planned kidnapping. Oh, and Setsuna, before you go jumping into the logistics committee, you should know who is on it. Ami and Zoisite comprise the current membership and they like to fight on purpose so that they can play games making up later. Just a FYI for your own sanity. They can be awfully juvenile about the whole thing.

Nephrite

* * *

To: Makoto 

From: Nephrite

Re: Our committee?

Adventure is my middle name. If Endy wants a trip to the Asteroid belt, we'll plan him a trip to the Asteroid belt. I'm sure the natives of said Belt would love to be privy to some of your wild inventions. I heard the Moon Palace personnel are still scrubbing some strange green and orange goo off of the walls. Is mischief the same thing as adventure?

Oh! If you want to have men at the party, then it is ok by me. In fact, the more the merrier!

Endy told me about the Jupiter dance. Why don't I know about the dance? I'm 18. You're 18. Is it because I'm only second in command? I'll make Kunzite disappear if I have to.

Neph

Willing to do what it takes to be First in Command

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

CC: Prince Endy

From: Kunzite

Re: Owned!

Gentlemen, our very own Zoisite just got Owned. If you have any questions, refer to Nephrite's last SM-mail.

Yet, in case you might have deleted it, let me run the highlights by you: Zoi and Ami have a lame way of courting. They pretend to fight over innocuous details just so they can have an excuse to make out. Neph was good enough to point that out to everyone on all list serves in existence.

How did Hotaru put it. Oh yes. LOL.

Kunzite

FIRST in command (Nephrite, you need to stop snickering and repeating what you write when you type love notes to Makoto!)

* * *

To: Minako 

From: Makoto

Re: My man has it out for your man

So, it seems that Nephrite wants to learn the Jupiter Dance so badly that he is willing to do what it takes to become first in command of the generals. I guess Kunzite has some competition. I also heard that Kunzite found out about this and was not amused. I believe he had Nephrite doing drills from sunup to sundown. He missed our latest committee meeting. I blame him, of course, and not you nor Kunzite. However, Neph blames Kunz. Yet another reason for his demise. Heads up, this may be fun to watch.

Actually, my man is acting weird. He actually told me that he wanted men at the party. He said "the more the merrier". What do you think about that?

Heard from Rei yet? I'm just teasing!

Who is going to be in charge of paper goods and party favors?

Mako

Jovian expert of lightning and mischief

* * *

To: Rei 

From: Minako

Re: Don't make me come to Mars…

I heard Mars is nice this time of year. I wouldn't know because you are not there to tell me if it is or not! I will crescent beam your ass if you don't reply soon.

-Minako

Your worried friend and Goddess of looooooooooove

* * *

To: Makoto 

From: Minako

CC: Rei

Re: Party favors and paper goods?

Party favors, what are we 6? But you have a good point about the paper goods. Particularly if we go on an adventure to the Asteroid belt. Someone will have to pack us survival kits and backpacks. Rei, I just delegated this to you, for not answering us. Besides, I have my hands full with the "man" committee. Speaking of the man committee, Kunz actually SM-mailed me and told me he wanted men to come, too. What are they up to?

-Your Pal Minako

Expert of loooooooooooooooove

* * *

To: Ami; Rei; Minako; Makoto 

From: Serenity

Re: Hi

Its ben four days since you have leaven for you're annual three week vacation home, and I miss the gossip and fun. Just so you knowe, they are still cleaning of the orange and green goo from the walls. Ami whatever you put in that stuff is unnatural. Well, I havn't herd from you all in a while so I wanted to see whut was up. Sent me some good stories, I need something to get me throu the next three weeks It is so quiet around hear and mom expects me to keep going with lessons and training. You guys get vacation and I get stuck with the normal routine. Go figure.

Write me!

Serenity

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Minako

Re: She is bored!

We just got a SM-mail from Serenity and she is bored! You know what that means-she is going to start snooping around and asking questions and ruining our surprise! Endymion, you are now on a new committee: Prevention of Serenity Awareness of Party. Recruit everyone you must, but distract her!

Her grammar and spelling are still horrible. Ami, it looks like you have yet another thing to do when we get back.

Ami, I also just realized that "Inner Senshi" and "Inners" are too alike for our list serves. I just know one of us will mix them up sooner than later and spoil the surprise. Can we fix that?

Minako

* * *

To: Serenity 

From: Makoto

CC: Ami; Rei; Minako

Re: What's up?

Hey Sere, we got your plea for some sanity. I am doing well. I am trying to think of something adventurous to do. The other day, I heard from Ami and she is doing something logical and detailed as always. Minako is off running around thinking of men, but don't worry, Kunzite is in the know. I haven't heard from Rei lately, but don't mention that to Minako-it will drive her up the wall.

I'm sorry that you have to keep on the normal routine, but we will be back soon to distract you. I know that I have to do a lot of the same things down here. I have the routine of meeting and greeting people and going different places. It's enjoyable and its what we were meant to do.

So, I have some work to do now and I think Nephrite is stopping by later. I'll talk to you later.

Love ya,

Makoto

* * *

To: Serenity 

From: Endymion

Re: This Weekend

Hi sweetie. I heard from the girls that you are getting restless up there on the Moon all alone. Why don't you come down to Earth for the weekend and I can send the Generals away. It can be just the two of us.

Yours,

Endymion

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Rei

Re: I CAN'T HAVE TWO MINUTES OF PEACE!

For the love of Apollo, Ares, or whatever deity you hold dear. I HAVE BEEN TOURING MY PLANET AND DOING MY JOB AS THE PRINCESS OF MARS. I did not think to stop by the nearest available internet café to check on my gal pals, when I just left them four days ago! Have any of you thought to go do your duty as future rulers of your planets or perhaps going to check on the people you guard? You return to you homes twice a year for only a couple of weeks at a time. Remember that? Go enjoy your families. Go see your people.

I came back from my nice leisurely tour of Mars to find my in-box flooded with SM-mails. I couldn't even get through the first batch before I found more with you yelling at me for not returning the first ones. Well I am returning them now. All of them.

Minako, if you set one toe on my planet you will face the full force of fire so hot that Ami's ice won't be able to cool you off. I can take care of myself and am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, but if it were Senshi business, I would have contacted you all. If it were any other kind of trouble, I still would have contacted you all. If you knew something was wrong, then you would have already found your way to Mars. You know that if I get a SM-mail asking where I am, that I will answer it. I don't need SM-mail after SM-mail telling me the same thing!

But as annoyed as I am with all of the SM-mail to catch up on (yours as well as everyone else's not related to surprise parties), YES! Serenity deserves the best party that we can give her. I know if anyone can pull together a grand event, that it is all of us. This includes my dearest friends who make a big deal out of nothing. I know that your big hearts will go into overdrive planning something that really matters.

I will do the mystery committee or whatever that means. Why do we need adventure and men and all of this? Can't we just throw out ideas and then from committees around whatever idea we choose? We are going to end up going in a million different directions and then sending more SM-mail to straighten it all out, if we divide ourselves up like this. However, Ami has logistics so I suppose this is her department.

Minako, the men of Mars are just as hot as the men of Venus. Jadeite, this is not a reason for you to cringe. You Generals always get a good laugh talking about some of your Terran women. I don't cringe or get tense.

Ami, don't listen to Zoisite, but don't listen to Jed either. Zoisite was not being a man suck-up, he was just being a man. Go ahead and do things your way and ignore Makoto and Minako. Fighting and making up are a healthy basis of any relationship. If it adds excitement for you two, then that is what you need.

Jupe, no dirty dancing, but I think that goes without saying.

Endy and everyone else: If we do the Asteroid Belt thing, think of all of the bureaucracy and red tape. We have to disguise everyone on the trip, not just Serenity. That will take a miracle effort on Ami and possibly Zoi's part to invent some sort of disguise mechanism in three weeks. Wigs and make-up won't cut it. The Silver Crystal doesn't have enough power for this extravagant of a trip. Well, it does, but we wouldn't be able to hide that amount of energy and we WOULD get caught. Not even the disaster prevention committee can come up with anything in three weeks for that problem. Besides, the energy we would use for this escapade has better use in other places, say, oh, protecting our Alliance?

So the "kidnapping" won't work, but we could ask the Queen for a little help. Yet, that means that we would have to take guards and guardians and a whole group for a simple surprise party. Doesn't that defeat the idea of having something different, adventurous, mysterious and with men? We might as well have a royal ball for all the trouble that this is worth.

We need to go back to the drawing board. We know what she likes and dislikes, so let's make a list and find something she would never think of. I guess that can be included under mystery? Perhaps we should have a joint committee meeting of mystery and adventure, that is, if we continue to use this current committee structure.

Hotaru, what is the deal with your writing style? Please tell me you do not communicate with anyone important that way.

Minako, I swear, you add more "o's" to "looooove" every time you sign your name. We get that you are the embodiment of all things "love".

Jed, why didn't you jump in and tell them where I was?

I think that covers EVERYTHING going on up to date. Let me know if I'm wrong. I'm sure Minako will be on top of that.

I love you all and I'm can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks. It feels like it has been forever. What green and orange goo? Where was I for that one?

Rei

Embodiment of fiiiiiiiiire

* * *

To: Rei 

From Jed

Re: Anything for love

Hello my fire temptress. I thought the others would assume that you were touring you planet. I know they all had tours of their own and managed to keep up this e-mail frenzy. I should have thought to tell them. My complete and utter bad.

Well, my lovely, how about a pre-committee meeting before our joint committee meeting? You palace about dinner time? We can dine with whichever obligatory important people we must dine with. I will be the model of eloquence and gentlemanly behavior.

Tense? Cringing? Who is tense and cringing? Neither one of us? That's good, because we DO have some fine women on earth! Finer on Mars, of course.

If fact, I support wholeheartedly the idea of having men at our party. Invite as many man friends as you have. Encourage Minako and Makoto to bring all the fine men of their planets as well. Even better, wouldn't it be fun for Ami to bring some male guests. Clearly, I am fine with the man committee and I don't cringe.

With love,

Jed

Embodiment of paaaassion

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From Zoi

Re: On top of things, yet again

Do not worry Party Planners, or Ami, for I have taken the liberty of creating a list serve for exclusively Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto called "Inner Princesses". The list for Serenity, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto will be called "Gal Pals" in honor of Rei's last SM-mail.

Welcome to the party Rei! Glad you support the kiss and make up method. (Look Ames, we have one on our side!) (Love you, Sprite!)

Zoi

Embodiment of ME

* * *

To: Endy 

From: Sere

Re: Our weekend retreat

Ooooohhhh, Endy! I am sooo glad that you sugested that! It just what I needed and I cant waite to sea you this weekend. I will be their. What are we going to do?

Oh yuh. Minako and Makoto our wondering if anything is wrong with you're Generals. They said something about them not being tense about the man comittee.

I think it is strange two that they are not tens about it.

Love,

Sere

* * *

To: Makoto; Ami 

From: Minako

Re: Rei

Well ladies, she is back! Who is up for a visit to Mars?

Well, someone needs to keep that "joking-temper" of hers in working order with Serenity not around! We wouldn't want her to be out of practice. I could provoke her so easily by setting my toe on Mars.

Minako

All you need is looooooove

* * *

To: Zoi 

From: Ames

Re: re: On top of things, yet again

Sprite is your nickname for me! Not the list!

On top of things, yet again? We'll see…

Oh, and yes I love you too.

-Ami

Your Goddess of LOOOOOVE. (I guess we will forever be making fun of Minako for that)

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Ami

Re: list serves and committees

Thank you Zoisite for your thoughtful actions and restructuring the list serves. Rei does present an excellent proposition for our committee structure. Although it would make sense to do it Rei's way, we are already too far into our current committees to make changes now. Tomorrow, we will compile our committee reports and THEN reform our committees accordingly. I believe that Michiru may still take the music committee while there will still be a need for the destruction prevention committee and the keeping this a secret from Serenity committee.

Zoisite, my co-committee, of course agrees. Setsuna and Michiru, did you ever officially join our committee?

Thanks,

Ami

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Endy

Re: Campaigning?

Well, it has been brought to my attention that the "whiners" are campaigning with their women to try and tip the scales in their favor. Well I have news for you. The girls are on to you! Serenity wrote me and said that Minako and Makoto wrote to her saying that something was weird with Neph and Kunz magically not being tense about the man committee. They suspect something.

I don't think it is appropriate for you three to be manipulating your girls, especially behind our backs. Are you that worried that you will lose?

-Endy

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From Hotaru

Re: New Ideas

Kewl, we will keep r committees for now. Since the destruction prevention committee has nothing to do until there is a plan, I have n idea that would be gr8t. Lets do a retreat somewhere on Earth. It is close and we can say the Generals can protect us since that is their land. No guards, no disguises and no far distances. What do u all think?

G2g,

HoTaRu

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Rei

Re: I GOT IT!

Hotaru is right! Why don't we find a nice secluded beach and camp out for the weekend? She loves the peaceful atmosphere, but rarely gets to go to a beach since suntans are not fitting for a royal Moon Princess. It will be much easier for Ami to come up with a way to prevent or hide any sun tanning that may happen.

I know that this just went over the heads of all of the committees and committee reports, but at least this is something to work with. What do you all think?

-Rei

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Zoi

Re: re: I GOT IT!

Hey Rei! That is a great idea! In fact, a nice secluded beach with us Generals as protection is just the ticket. Let me take the liberty of suggesting that we keep this an exclusive group. The secluded spot will be small and us Generals should only concentrate on protecting what is most important to us. This can be a sort of get away for us as well as a surprise party. I think we would all enjoy a romantic weekend in paradise with no distractions or interruptions. This way, we don't have to behave ourselves in front of guests. We can relax, be ourselves and get into "extracurricular activities".

-Zoi

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Zoi

Re: HA

Beat that! You campaign behind our backs that the girls are suspicious. I do it right in front of your faces, make it sound convincing, AND succeed.

Humbly Yours,

Zoisite

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Minako

Re: Romantic Get away

I sure could use a romantic get away. Your Zoi is _the man_, Ami! I'm glad that he hasn't gone bonkers on us like Neph, Kunz and Jed have.

-Minako

All You Need is LOOOVE

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Nephrite

Re: re: HA

You haven't succeeded yet.

-Neph

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Hotaru

Re: Secluded Trip

If we only invite us, can I bring a friend? I'll need company, cuz you will all b off with your boyfriends or girlfriends. Setsuna is gr8t, but I still want someone my own age. Setsuna should bring a friend too.

-HoTaRu

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Jadeite

Re: re: re: HA

Hotaru's pathetic plea for companionship just might put our team back in the game. If only the men committee can arrange for her to have a male friend, we win.

Jed

* * *

To: Serenity 

From: Inner Princesses

Re: Your Weekend

Hi Hon, its all of us! We heard about your upcoming weekend with Endymion and wanted you to know that we expect him to behave like a perfect gentleman. If he tries anything, you tell us and we'll put him in his place!

Minako says: Have fun! But not too much fun…

Ami adds: be a lady

Rei says: We got your back! Nothing would displease me more than him going too far. And when are you going to learn how to spell?

Minako: Ok, so we know that you are not completely innocent, but at least let us pretend that you are our perfect angel that we are sworn to protect from any invading evil.

Makoto: By any invading evil, I think she means your innocence

Ami: But she also means to protect you against unhappiness. So be happy and do what you want. But only if you give him permission.

Rei: If he doesn't get permission, he gets fried.

Mako: And sizzeled!

Minako: Right. Oh, and thank Ami for finding a way for us to all send you this group e-mail, while we are all so far away from each other.

WE LOVE YOU!

* * *

To: Generals 

From: Endy

Re: Go away this weekend

Hey, I'm going to need you all to vacate the immediate area within a 50 mile radius. My committee for keeping Serenity distracted and unawares will be convening this weekend.

In fact, I order you to personally check on the inner planets. I'm sure you will all work out a fair way to decide who goes to which planet.

A Warning to ALL: You may not in any way mention or subtly mention the man committee or the bet. You are ordered to have a normal weekend free from any campaigning/influencing/meddling/manipulating. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Regards,

Endy

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Kunzite

Re: re: Go away this weekend

Clear as crystal.

Boys, just because you have a vacation with your women is no excuse to show up for training on Monday out of shape. That is my own personal warning.

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Endy

Re: Serenity, this weekend, ideas

Ok troops. This weekend I will have Serenity distracted so that you are all free to make plans. You might want to SM-mail her soon because she is feeling bored, and we all know what happens when she starts to feel bored. Also, just so you know, I ordered the Generals to visit the inner planets this weekend on my behalf. I believe Zoisite will go to Mercury, Jadeite will go to Mars, Kunzite will go to Venus and Nephrite will go to Jupiter. If you ladies of these planets could graciously make arrangements for their arrivals, I would be most appreciative. Behave, kids!

I think Rei and Hotaru have excellent ideas. Why don't we hear from the committees and then discuss all of the ideas on the table. This would include Rei's idea and anything that comes out of the committees. This sounds fair.

Until later,

Endymion

* * *

Continued in Chapter Three 

A/N: Again, thank you all for reading and please feel free to leave any constructive advice.

In my first chapter, I attributed the inspiration to write this story in e-mail format to Anya and her story "Naked Quidditch Match". If you are interested in getting the link, go ahead and send me a message. I'd be glad to give that to you!


	3. Committee Reports

You've Got Mail

By Hidden Firecracker

Chapter Three: Committee Reports

* * *

To: Endy

From: Inner Princesses

CC: Generals

Re: Your weekend w/ Serenity

So how did it go? Is our Lady happy? She better be, or we will plot something beyond the likes of which you have ever seen.

Mako says: Thanks for sending Nephrite my way. I know we had a productive weekend. He is a fair dancer, but we are working on perfection. Right, so can Serenity still wear white to the wedding?

Rei: Mako, of course Endy wouldn't violate our innocent charge. But then again, our definition of innocent is skewed. Mako taught Neph the Jupiter Dance this weekend.

Minako butts in: So they are going for perfection in that dance? I see. I'm sure Endy was the epitome of a gentleman this weekend. I'm sure he bought her flowers and opened doors for her. NOT. They did the dirty. I know it.

Ami: Give Endy a break. After all, he got Serenity out of the way for a while so she wasn't bored. As long as Serenity was happy with her weekend, and Endy had permission to do ANYTHING with her, then I have no reason to freeze Endy's ass.

Rei: And we will never let you forget how possessive we are of Serenity. We have to be the big brothers she never had. Your protection force of Generals does not scare us.

Makoto: Big brothers with a license to kill!

Mina: And the power to do it with if you hurt our little girl

Ami: But at least we approve of you

BYE!

From All of Us.

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Makoto

Re: Committee Reports

Well team, it seems that the Adventure committee agrees that the beach idea could be made adventurous. Nephrite is of the opinion that the adventure could be inviting lots of people. The more people there are, then the more opportunity for mischief and stuff. We both agree that we don't need much of a plan since spontaneous adventure is the best brand of fun. We also don't want anyone on this trip to feel left out. Thus, a big group would be best.

However, the committee is wiling to consider and plan for adventure in the case that we make this an exclusive group. Again, spontaneous adventure is recommended by the committee.

Sincerely yours,

The Adventure Committee

Makoto and Nephrite

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Logistics Committee

Re: Reporting In

The minutes for the Logistics Committee are as follows:

Meeting called to order at 10:00am, Saturday. Voting Members present: Ami of Mercury; Zoisite of Earth; Michiru of Neptune; Setsuna of Pluto. Minutes taken by Michiru.

Agenda Item One: Travel. If the adventure is to begin after the fancy ball party hosted by the Queen, then travel can be teleportation as a group to the desired destination. In fact teleportation would be preferable for any event hosted on Earth. Group private transport would be desired for any location outside of the Earth.

Agenda Item Two: Secrecy. All involved in the party planning will e-mail Serenity on a regular basis to keep her from getting bored. No one will mention anything to any family, friends, staff or basically anyone who is not a Party Planner. This way, there is no potential for a secrecy breach. Only Serenity's mother and father will know, and will be notified no more than three days in advance. This way they will not panic at her daughter's absence or have enough time to spill the beans.

Agenda Item Three: Committees. New committees will be drafted based on the final idea. Members may be rearranged from current committees depending on the strength of the individual and avoidance of the Jovian dance. Setsuna has now been sighted cringing and shrinking back in the corner at the sight of Ami and Zoisite getting too close and personal.

Agenda Item Four: Recommendation for men vs. no men. This committee believes that a small private party would be more personal for Serenity. She could let loose and have fun with us. If the party is held in a secluded place, she would end up running off with Endymion, anyways. This will spare her the embarrassment of making excuses to other people. Setsuna is now spotted averting her eyes from the likes of Ami and Zoisite.

Agenda Item Five: Funding. Since we are all royalty and have firsthand connections with the Queen of the Silver Alliance, funding will come from us. We will total the bill, and divide by 13 (the total number in our committee). We should still maintain a reasonable budget. Setsuna has now left the room.

Meeting adjourned at 11:15am.

Signed:

Ami

Michiru

Setsuna

Zoisite

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Jed

Re: You actually did it?

Well Setsuna, I gave you fair warning.

Your Friend,

Jed

* * *

To: Party Planners

From Rei

Re: re: You actually did it?

On behalf of the mystery committee, we decided that the mystery of this surprise is the surprise itself. We basically don't understand the intentions put forth for this committee. Are we to build up suspense for Serenity? Are we supposed to give her a treasure map and turn her loose? We conclude that we should subtly ask Serenity her opinion of large groups versus small groups. We won't do anything obvious, but if she says large groups, then we invite men. If she says small, we do not invite men.

Once again Ami and Zoisite, I apologize for Jadeite, since he himself got a little personal during the committee meeting. Poor Makoto wasn't warned like Setsuna was warned.

The Mystery Committee

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Endymion, Prince of Earth and Future King

CC: Generals

Re: Hardy Har Har

Spontaneous adventure? That is all you could come up with. Judging by the only recommendation from the Adventure committee, you did not spend much time on committee work.

Setsuna spent most of her time during the Logistics meeting fearing for her not-so-virgin eyes. Whatever happened, you had her traumatized. At least you came up with something…

Mystery committee members had no clue what was going on. Instead of trying to work something out, they diverted their attentions elsewhere. Jadeite came home with a hickey. Was this during or after the committee meeting?

I actually heard NOTHING from the controversial Man committee.

Hence, I am forced to the conclusion that you are each the biggest group of hypocrites that I have ever met. Lecturing and threatening me against imaginary things that you undoubtedly DID during your own committee meetings. From now on, you will either act as role models for the "rebels" that Serenity and I are, or you will no longer have a say in our relationship. If you hold hands, we can hold hands with no discussions. If you do the Jupiter Dance, then we get to do the Jupiter Dance with no discussions. If you "make-up" and send each other home with hickeys, then WE get to do the same things, with no discussion.

So I guess the beach idea is it? Nothing better came out of committee time. And time is running out.

Your Liege, Prince, and Fiancé to the Woman you Protect,

Prince Endymion

* * *

To: Minako

From: Kunzite

BCC: Jadeite; Nephrite

Re: Men Committee

As leaders of our respective groups, we must come to a decision on this man issue. Allowing Serenity to have a say opens too many opportunities for her to ask questions. I think we need to have a group because this is her 18th birthday party and not just another weekend with us. Everyone has to act proper at the balls, but this is their chance to get goofy with her and act natural. What better gift can we give her than this kind of freedom?

Let me know what you think and then lets send out our report. You had to go hard on Endy about his weekend with Serenity? Well, thank the Gods he had no idea what we got up to last weekend or I would never hear the end of it.

Yours,

Kunz

* * *

To: Makoto

From: Minako

CC: Rei; Ami

Re: Our Men are definitely up to something…

Ok ladies, we definitely need to poke around and find out what is wrong with our boys. NO ONE is more possessive and jealous than they are, yet we have Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite all WANTING us to invite men to this party. Kunzite even called it freedom or something like that. Endymion and Zoisite are trying to act neutral, but you can tell that they don't want men there. Now, I can buy that from Endy, but not Zoi. The Generals never disagree on things like this. Something is up, and I smell a mouse. It is up to us to discover the truth.

-Mina

Princess of all that is Beautiful

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Minako

Re: What we have so far and MAN COMMITTEE

Dearest Party Planners,

The man committee is divided on the subject, so I will present both sides and allow the entire planning committee to continue to debate this issue and then decide.

The first side comes from my stud, Kunzite. He would like a larger party to allow people a chance to be themselves around Serenity as opposed to being uptight and proper, like they have to be most of the time. He believes that this is what Serenity would want. He further points out that a private party would be no different than a normal weekend with just us.

The second side comes from me. I like the idea of a private get away where we can be ourselves and can have fun together. Yet at the end of the day, we can pair off and have our own kind of fun without worrying about anyone else. Hotaru can bring a friend.

Now, for the beach idea. I know of several unique things we can do to make this a themed party. We can have the music, the drinks, the decorations. This could be some easy and efficient fun!

The Man committee is in favor of the beach idea and calls it to an immediate vote so we can move on.

Yours,

Minako and Kunzite

Leaders of You

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Makoto

Re: I Smell a RAT

It's I smell at RAT, not I smell a MOUSE. But I agree, lets find out what the boys are up to. They actually thought that they could hide stuff from us?

Ha!

Makoto

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Outer Senshi

Re: re: What we have so far and MAN COMMITTEE

We are all for voting on the beach idea to get the ball rolling. But before we do, we have a couple more ideas to make this an interesting vote.

The Bubble Falls of Mercury: We could rent a cabin up at the famous bubble falls and have a relaxing lake type theme.

The Speed Race Finals of Uranus: (submitted by Haruka): A fast and fun day at the races. Haruka promises that this will be relaxing.

A Cruise on the Oceans of Neptune: This is a unique way to travel the waves. You all know how our luxury liners travel through the core of the planet as well as above the waters.

Saturn Ring Diving: Hotaru suggests sliding around the rings as a popular and daring new sport. We could bond through adventure.

Now to our Outer Vote:

Michiru: ONE vote for Bubble Falls, it sounds exciting although I have never traveled there before. ONE vote for Private Party.

Hotaru: ONE vote for Ring Diving and ONE vote for Large Group of People.

Haruka: ONE vote for Speed Races and TWO votes for Private Party

Setsuna: ONE vote for Beach and TWO votes for Large Group of People.

* * *

To: Serenity

From: Outer Senshi

Re: How are ya?

Hey babe, how are you doing? We just wanted to check in on you and make sure everything was all right. We usually only get to see you in large groups of party people at balls, but sometimes we see you personally. We should see you more often, don't you think?

So how was your weekend with Endy? We heard all about it from the Inners. They are pretty worked up about the whole thing.

-Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Makoto

Re: Voting

TWO votes for the beach and THREE votes for the Private Party

-Mako

* * *

To: Party Planners

From Kunzite

Re: re: Voting

TWO votes for Bubble Falls and THREE votes for Large Group of People

Yeah,

Kunzite

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Haruka

Re: Change of Vote

After careful consideration, I agree with the persuasive Michiru and must cast a THIRD vote for Bubble Falls and take one vote away from Speed Racing.

Always,

Haruka

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Ami

Re: re: re: Voting

If you all want to come up to the Bubble Falls, then come on up! We can make a weekend of it sometime. Maybe it is because I can see them anytime, or maybe because I feel as if there is more to do with a beach weekend, I must cast the THIRD vote for Beach and FOURTH vote for Private Party

Sincerely,

Ami

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Rei

Re: turning the tides

Right, so, I did some poking around and some fire readings and I think that there might be some sort of bet going on about who will be at the party. I'm not sure what the bet entails, but I definitely know that there is the Kunz/Jed/Neph coalition versus Endy/Zoi. See what you ladies can find out.

-Rei

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Zoisite

Re: I have started my list

Well, the votes seem to be going in the Pretty Boys' favor. I look forward to having my personal slaves for a week. With no persuasion whatsoever from me, my girl is on my side, and doesn't even know it!

Humbly Yours,

Zoisite

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Jadeite

Re: I don't think so….

Not all have cast their vote yet, my friend! You are right about one thing though, the girls don't seem to be aware of anything. Good job men, a pat on the back to us all.

Oh, and I have my camera ready for the next big ball…hope you Pretty Boys can measure up! Ha Ha

-JED

* * *

To: Outer Senshi

From: Michiru

Re: Destruction Prevention Committee and Spy Work

Minako just SM-mailed me about doing some spy work. They know for sure that the Generals have made a bet about whether the party will have a large group of people or an intimate group of just us. Now, we have to discover what the stakes are and why they have not told the girls about it. So, let's get to it!

Now, for this committee, let's start brainstorming some ideas about setting parameters and boundaries to this adventure. We know that there will be a trip involved, we now need to work through some scenarios.

Regards,

Michiru

P.S.- I knew you would see things my way, Haruka.

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Nephrite

Re: more rambling about this party

TWO votes for Ring Diving and FOUR votes for Large Group of People

Happily Yours,

Nephrite

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Minako

Re: re: more rambling about this party

FOUR votes for Beach and FIVE votes for Private Party

Lovingly Yours,

Minako

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Zoisite

Re: re: re: more rambling about this party

FIVE votes for Beach and SIX votes for Private Party

Just Yours,

Zoisite

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Endymion

Re: re: re: re: more rambling about this party

SIX votes for the Beach and SEVEN votes for Private Party

Yours,

Endy

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Outer Senshi

Re: That Bet

Well ladies, we did some snooping of our own about this bet. It seems that your suspicions are confirmed, they probably did not tell you because of the stakes. From what information we were discreetly able to pry from our reliable sources, it seems that if Endymion and Zoisite lose, then they will be appearing naked at the next major Terran Ball. We are not yet sure about what will happen if Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite lose. We are still working on it but wanted to give you the information we have.

Good luck!

The Girls of the Outer Realm

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Rei

Re: Rambling…

ONE vote for Neptune Sea Adventure and FIVE votes for Large Group of People

Rei

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Jadeite

Re: re: Rambling…

SEVEN votes for Beach and SIX votes for Large Group of People

Anyone who wants to change their votes should do so now…

-Jed

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Serenity, Your Neglected Princess

Re: Hello

Thank you girls four yur well wishes befur my weekend. Thank you for also righting Endy and making shure he treated me well He did treat me well and was the purfect gentleman the entire time. Ami will be happy too now that he got permission for everything.

What are you guys doing? Write me back!

Serenity

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Minako

Re: Bet Report

Boy her grammar and spelling seem to be getting worse! Maybe Ami's nagging really does affect her…

I was able to do some more recon work and found out that Endymion personally requested that the boys not tell us anything. I don't know what the reason was or what happens if Kunzite and co. lose the bet.

But Endy and Zoi naked at a ball if they lose…that's pretty wild! Ami, what do you think about that? Will you let your boyfriend go through with this? What will Serenity think? What will the Queen think?

I hope the rest of the boys get something equally as delicious! Can you imagine Zoi and Endy's nice, fit, toned bodies parading around? Ames, you just might have some competition after all this is done.

Yum Yum,

Minako

* * *

To: Endymion

From: Inner Princesses

Re: Just Checking In

Hello Endy, it is all of us again. We personally heard from Serenity that you were the perfect gentleman, and we all couldn't be happier. We knew we could trust you, because you are always the rational one of the group. You wouldn't do anything behind people's backs, like say, emotionally hurt Serenity and not let us know about it. That's what we like about you-you are smart enough to know that we find out everything. We know the whole naked truth: you are an upstanding man.

Thank you for taking care of her on our behalf,

Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami

* * *

To: Serenity

From: Inner Princesses

Re: re: Hello

Serenity! We are glad that your weekend went well. I am personally swamped with SM-mail, but it is for important business. I know that we will return to the Moon soon, and I can't wait to see you again. Why don't you do something nice and fun that you can't do with us hanging around? I hear that Mercury's Bubble Falls are nice this time of year. –Rei

If you want to come up, I'll arrange it, but I'm sure you can find better things to do. I'm doing some lab work and catching up on Mercury's latest current events. Even though we study current events from the Moon, it is just not the same as collecting personal anecdotes and stories from the people. I miss you! -Ami

I am planning on cooking you a special meal when we get back. What do you feel like? I sure hope your mom isn't driving you too up the wall. Just remember that she loves you and wants you to be the best queen you can be one day. –Makoto

It was exciting getting to have Kunz for the weekend. I'm glad that yours went well too. I hope that you had a little fun on the side. When I get back, we'll raid Rei's closet and get all of the good stuff out. We can plan a garden picnic or something so we have excuses to wear her stuff. That is always good for a scream. –Minako

Excuse me, raid MY closet? -Rei

"Why yes, Rei, YOUR closet." -The Angel on Serenity's Shoulder

I would raid too, but I'm too tall for any of your stuff, Rei –Makoto

We'll talk to you later, take care! I got to end this before they get to rowdy. –Ami

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Ami

Re: He has NOTHING to hide

Well girls, I admit, my first reaction was to blush and not allow for him to go through with this foolishness. However, I realized that Zoi has nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I say let Minako and Makoto drool. He is mine no matter what he wears (or doesn't) to the next Terran Ball.

Besides, he needs some humility to put him and his ego in its place. I don't think the other Generals will let him hear the end of it. I'm not sure about Endymion and Serenity, but I would enjoy an all night peep show…it's just a shame I will have to share it.

Unabashedly Yours,

Ami

* * *

To: Generals

From: Endymion

Re: The Girls Know Something

I just got an SM-mail from the girls and I'm pretty sure that the cat is out of the bag. They said something about knowing the "naked truth" and then threw in something about how the truth was, I'm a good guy. But why use the term "naked truth". They also said that they know I'm sure a nice guy and would never do anything behind their backs and then they threw in some lame example. They made sure to emphasize that they always find out anything. The whole SM-mail was talking about my weekend with Serenity, but there was definitely an underlying meaning.

I don't know what they know or how they found out, but they know something. Our next move?

-Endymion

* * *

To: Earth Entourage

From: Nephrite

Re: They know

Let's not get nervous just yet. Let's let the whole thing play out and see what happens. They are not accusing us of anything just yet. For all we know they used a couple of really good puns that just hit home and made our pulses race for a moment. I say you write them back a calm SM-mail with no reference or underlying meaning about this situation. Just act casual. If they do know something, hopeful it will throw them off. At the very least, it will drive them insane.

A General (Or Their Prince) Never Talks,

Nephrite

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Makoto

Re: Well, I'm blushing!

Ok, so I admit that Ami has me scared. I wouldn't mind a display of Endy and Zoi, and in fact, I welcome the idea. Oh, I'm sure they have nothing to hide indeed.

Ami, on the other hand, is MAKING ME BLUSH! When did you become so open about all of this? I would have thought you would have been mortified by all of this business, especially if it involved Zoi. Well, you have me fooled. Go figure.

Blushingly yours,

Makoto

* * *

To: Inner Princesses

From: Endymion

Re: re: Just Checking In

Hello Ladies,

I am glad to put your fears at ease. Serenity and I had a lovely weekend and it is rare for us to have that lengthy amount of time alone with no interruptions. By that, I mean that we got to relax and enjoy some nice conversations and dates.

I'm glad that our party planning has at last gotten somewhere. Now that we have the final votes in, we can plan the event. She will be so pleased and I am grateful that you all care enough about her to plan something like this.

-Endymion

* * *

To: Party Planners

From: Logistics Committee

Re: Well, that settles it!

Ladies and Gents, it seems that the votes are in. With a vote of the majority, we will go to the beach! With a very close vote of six to seven, it seems that we will be having a private party. It is official now.

We propose that we form new committees to accommodate the plan. Here is what we suggest: Prevention of Serenity Awareness; Logistics; Itinerary; Destruction Prevention; Hospitality; Forgotten Details

Prevention of Serenity Awareness is self explanatory, and I nominate Endymion for this. Logistics will plan the usual here to there details of travel, lodging, sunscreen, etc. Itinerary will plan the events we do and when we do them. Destruction Prevention speaks for itself and we can keep the Outers on this. Hospitality should be things like music, food, decorations, etc. Forgotten Details should be someone who thinks of anything that the other committees might have forgotten. I do not nominate Minako or Jadeite. Ami now wants it to be known that I (Zoisite) typed up this SM-mail, and not her.

Lets Party!

The Logistics Committee

* * *

Continued in Chapter Four

A/N: thanks for reading! This story has just taken off on me and definitely is writing itself. I'm having a blast writing it and I hope you are having just as much fun reading it. Feel free to leave any constructive advice; my goal is to improve with each chapter and story that I write, and you are my best hope for doing so!


	4. Beach Boys and Bubbles

You've Got Mail

By: Hidden Firecracker

Chapter Four: Beach Boys and Bubbles

**Disclaimer 3: **I do not own the Beach Boys, Weezer, or any of their songs attributed to either of them throughout the remainder of the story.

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Minako

Re: We have a week and a half left!

Ok team, we have a week and a half left. We spent half of our vacation planning where to have the party and who to invite. Ami, is it "who" or "whom"? Well, I say we ditch the committee idea and just start throwing out ideas. Our best ideas so far have come from us personally, and not the work of the committees. Let us just say what we think and then give it the thumbs up or thumbs down. We need to get this thing planned, like now!

Desperately Yours,

Minako

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Ami

Re: re: We have a week and a half left!

These committees are more solid and productive. We should keep the organization. Oh, here is the grammar lesson of the day, brought to you by Blondie: _Who_ is like a nominative pronoun that would function as a subject of a verb (_Who_ wrote the SM-mail) or as the subject of a linked verb (Do you know _who_ wrote the SM-mail?). _Whom_acts more like a direct object, such as being the object of a verb (_Whom _did you talk to) or a preposition (Serenity is the person to _whom I talked to)._

Regards,

Ami

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Kunzite

Re: re: re: We have a week and a half left!

I am pulling rank. We throw out the committee structure and go with the flow. There are 13 of us, which is one big committee in and of itself. I mean no disrespect to Ami and I do not support Minako because I happen to adore her. I personally believe that this is the best way.

First in Command,

General Kunzite

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Minako

Re: re: re: re: We have a week and a half left!

Well, I pull rank too!

First in Command,

Sailor Venus

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Nephrite

Re: A Beach

I have researched and found some suitable beaches for our weekend. The question is, what kind of surroundings do we want?

There is a nice beach in Hawaii, but that is the cliché and expected. It has nice waves for surfing, but sharks might be a problem. However, private beaches might be a problem since the locals are possessive of their turf, and rightly so.

We could go to the coast of Greece for some nice warm water. We could also go to any of the Islands in the Caribbean. The coasts of Australia and New Zealand are nice. They have nice scuba diving. We could also do a nice beach on the west coast of Costa Rica. However, all of the nice private beaches might be too pricy for us. Really, they may be too conspicuous for one of us to reserve. Royalty like us? This would be in every major gossip magazine and newspaper. Besides, the nice beaches might be too touristy for us. We might need to look into a nice public thing…

Surfs up,

General Nephrite

(are we really doing this now, or is this just a "leader" thing?)

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Jadeite

Re: Nice Plug

Kudos to Nephrite for spinning the private vs. public thing in our favor. Hopefully the vote will change and the tides will turn in our favor! Neph, what is it with you and the word "nice"?

General Jadeite

(I think we are doing this just to mock Kunz)

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Michiru; Haruka

Re: Your Men are Clever!

Ok, so we took the liberty of contacting more reliable sources and using our methods, we discovered the stakes of that bet. If men show up at the party, then the "whiners" win, and that means the "pretty boys" show up naked to the ball. Who are the whiners? Jed/Kunz/Neph. The pretty boys, as you have probably guessed, are Endy/Zoi. If men do not show up, and it is a private party, then the pretty boys win and Jed/Kunz/Neph will be serving as Endy and Zoi's personal slaves for a week.

Why all of this, you ask? Well the boys were making fun of each other and their reservations of having men invited to the party. Zoi said something about how he didn't understand why Neph/Kunz/Jed were whining since they know that you girls wouldn't have the guts to invite men, anyways. He also thought that you girls would rather spend the weekend with them alone. Therefore, Kunz called Zoi's bluff and brought the rest of the boys into it. He turned it into a bet by saying that since Zoi is so confident, then if he is right and the girls don't invite men, then Kunz/Neph/Jed will pay the price for doubting him.

Why did they not tell you? They thought you would be mad about them making bets about your actions and decisions. They did not know if you would see it as harmless fun or incredible stupidity. Bottom line: they are scared chickens.

Now the question is, what is the price of this information worth to you?

Better yet, which boys do you want to make suffer the most? We don't have committees anymore, so you can change anything to your favor. _This is your game now_. Play it how you want it.

We can't wait to see what you do with this information,

Sailor(s) Neptune and Uranus

(Just mocking Minako and Kunzite, and their pride in their power)

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Michiru

Re: Music

I have been thinking of some themed music for the occasion and I came up with a great idea-the Beach Boys! They are an old classic group who have a very energetic sound. Their harmony is amazing and they would add something upbeat to our party. They are pure geniuses of their age and their sound has withstood the test of time. I have attached for you a sample of some of their songs. See what you think.

Thanks,

Michiru

Enc: Beach Boys: _Kokomo_; _Catch a Wave; Wouldn't it Be Nice_

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Hotaru

Re: re: Music

Wellz, I'm not sure about the Beach Boys. They're kinda old-fashioned. What about something more punk rock like Weezer? They have a chill song called "Island in the Sun" that would work.

Laterz

HoTaRu

Enc: Weezer: _Island in the Sun_

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Rei

Re: That stupid bet

Well, next time he comes to visit, Jed is sleeping on the Palace couch!

Grrrrr,

Rei

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Makoto

Re: re: That stupid bet

I wouldn't get too upset yet, Rei. Like Michiru and Haruka said, the ball is in our court. Right now, Neph, Jed and Kunzite are all going to be personal slaves for a week. So, what do we want more? Do we want them to be slaves or do we want Zoisite and Endy to be naked in public?

I personally think the bet is kind of funny and I wouldn't mind Nephrite having to put in some hard time. It won't hurt him one lick. Of course, seeing those two naked would be down right hilarious. We could give Zoi a taste of his own medicine for being so confident about how we would respond to this whole "men" thing. I say, it's up to Ami. Do you mind putting your man in this position for these reasons?

No matter what, we will ALL never hear the end of it.

Sigh,

MAKOTO

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Ami

Re: re: re: That stupid bet

The way I see it, Nephrite, Jadeite and Endymion have nothing to do with starting this, but they did go along with it. The bet is not a big deal to me, but what is a big deal to me is that they think they can predict us. _Senshi should never be predictable_. I am not sure if I am ready to send him out in all of his "glory", just yet. But I am not sure if he deserves having some personal slaves for a week, either.

Is there a way we can fix it so that both sides lose?

Sigh,

AMI

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Minako

Re: Music and Itinerary

As leader of the Inner Senshi, I must insist we defer to Michiru's expertise in music. She has the most class and I trust her judgment. Besides, we are going to have lots of music throughout the weekend. We can use the Beach Boys, Weezer and whatever else we come up with. Good planning, team!

Now, I would like for us to pick a location where we can go sailing. We should still have our private location, but be close enough to civilization that we can go out dancing at night. Nephrite, what kinds of beaches have that?

The Glamorous,

Minako

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Zoisite

Re: Beach Ideas

Wow. Everyone note that when Nephrite adds "General" in front of his name, he suddenly sounds much more important and special. For Minako's ideas, may I suggest the Australian, New Zealand or Costa Rican beaches? I think Nephrite exaggerates the troubles of getting a private beach. We should be just fine. His concern with cost? Its us! We should be more than fine.

Dreaming of umbrella drinks,

Zoisite

* * *

To: Outer Senshi 

From: Haruka

Re: A Bet of Our Own

I personally will serve you all drinks in a pink frilly dress if the Inners let Endymion and Zoisite win the bet. I don't care what you say, but I think that would be the bigger punishment for the boys -to get Endy and Zoi naked. Then they get in trouble with Queens and Kings and such. Personal slaves? Not good enough. They will definitely make sure Endy and Zoi suffer.

Call my bet and name your terms.

-Haruka

* * *

To: Outer Senshi 

From: Setsuna

Re: re: A Bet of Our Own

Normally, such behavior would be beneath me, but I will tag your bet. So Haruka thinks that Nephrite/Kunzite/Jadeite will win and Endymion/Zoisite will lose? Very good, then. If Endymion and Zoisite _win _then you will see me in a swimsuit this weekend, and I promise I will not be modest as I usually am in such situations.

-Setsuna

* * *

To: Outer Senshi 

From: Michiru

Re: re: re: A Bet of Our Own

Setsuna, you can do better than that. If Endy and Zoi win, then you need to jump in the ocean naked. If they lose, then Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite will be slaves, and we will still need to get some naked out of this whole situation. That is where you will come in.

Wink Wink,

Michiru

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Ami

Re: Beach Research

I have been researching the possibilities at Zoisite's suggested beaches. I think that for us to find a more private and adventurous setting, we should go to a beach in Costa Rica. There, we can go sailing, snorkeling off of a private sail boat, sailing of course, parasailing, swim up to bars that have seats to their bar right there in the water, get our hair braided (ha!), go clubbing, or whatever else we want to do. We could rent a house for the weekend and be close to an area where we could go down water slides and zip lines in the jungles or go horseback riding on the beach.

Zoi and I are working on the sunscreen for Serenity as we speak!

Dreaming of Clear Blue Water,

Ami

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Endymion

Re: Costa Rica

That plan sounds splendid, Ami. I'll have Kunzite make some housing reservations for us. Jadeite and Nephrite will arrange our daytime activities, such as reserving a sailboat and finding horses. Why don't you ladies work on the actual "kidnapping".

Good Work Team,

Endymion

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Kunzite

Re: This charming bet

I would like to kindly and respectfully remind our Prince that the bet is not in affect yet and duly note that the "Whiners" were assigned tasks for this party, while the "Pretty Boys" were not. Speaking of such matters, I do not believe the ladies know about any of this yet, am I correct?

Humbly Yours,

Kunzite

* * *

To: Earth Entourage 

From: Zoisite

Re: re: This charming bet

I hope you are correct. We have no reason to believe the contrary.

Yup,

Zoisite

* * *

To: Outer Senshi 

From: Setsuna

Re: re: re: re: A Bet of Our Own

Ok, naked in the ocean takes this a bit too far. I refuse to do that. How about I do a little dance in a grass skirt and coconut bra for the group, if I lose. Will that satisfy you?

-Your Time Keeper

* * *

To: Outer Senshi 

From: Haruka

Re: re: re: re: re: A Bet of Our Own

Yes, that will. Why not? You shaking your thang in a grass skirt and knocking the coconuts around? That would be priceless for me.

-Haruka

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Rei

Re: Hmmmmm

Ami is on to something here! Do you think we could actually get the boys to braid their precious hair? How about this for a compromise? We invite, say, 2 men to the party to be Setsuna and Hotaru's friends. Then it is no longer a private party. Endymion and Zoisite will have to be on display and they don't get the luxury of personal slaves. However, we don't let Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite off that easily. We make them get their hair braided in that thousands of little mini-braid style traditional of such beach type trips. If would pain them all to have their lovely locks contained in such a fashion. They'll have to show up at the same ball with their hair in braids. In the end, they all suffer public humiliation and we gloat!

Happy as a clown,

Sailor Mars (silly Minako, tricks are for kids)

P.s.- and considering giving dear Jed less time on the Palace couch if we do this.

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Jupiter

Re: re Hmmmmm

Oh that is sooooo despicable, I love it! It is perfect! Jed can spend less time on the couch because I'm in. I cast my vote for the plan!

Now, how about this for the kidnapping plan? Rei and Minako can pack her bags, I can get her to the transport, and Ami can clear her schedule so she is free of any obligation during this vacation. Ami can recruit help from the King and Queen once we tell them about all of this. I cast my vote for this plan, too!

Laughing inside,

Sailor Jupe

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Kunzite

Re: Our Lodgings

I have booked us a classy house in Costa Rica. For our particular hacienda, you enter on the ground level consisting of the living room, parlor, kitchen, half of the pool (the indoor half), and one bedroom to fit 4 people (or two couples). If you take the staircase on the left, it leads down into the master bedroom where we will put our most High and Royal couple, Endymion and Serenity. If you take the staircase to the right, it leads to the 4 stories above the ground level. Now, the fun part is that the staircase and upper hallways are all outside. Do not worry, the actual rooms are inside. The staircase up to the upper levels also leads to the outdoor half of the pool with a waterfall, overlooking the ocean.

Just imagine a giant tree house made of brick. The second story has a lounge and a bedroom for 2 people. The third story has a 3 person bedroom, a 2 person bedroom and a study room/library. The fourth story has a 6 person bedroom. Each floor has a bathroom. The house has a path down to our private stretch of beach.

I don't care who bunks where, I just know that we have more than enough space for all of us. We can switch bedrooms if we need to.

My work here is done,

Kunzite

Enc: Floor Plans

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Ami and Zoisite

Re: DIBS

We claim the third story bedroom-the one with the study/library.

A & Z

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Minako

Re: Rei's scheme

I'm in! I like the naked, hair braiding and kidnapping ideas. I vote yes.

Ami and Zoi want to "study" each other. They are pretty eager about it.

Aww Young Love,

MINAKO

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Mercury

Re: re: Rei's scheme

I vote yes to all of the above. I only want to add that we shouldn't mention to the Generals that we are inviting some men to keep Setsuna and Hotaru company. We'll let Sets and Hotaru pick them, but the Generals will just have to be surprised.

I'm just waiting for Minako and Kunzite to claim the 6 person bedroom to themselves. They will probably claim that they get it since they are the _leaders_.

Smirking,

Ames

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Jadeite and Nephrite

Re: Our Work Is Done Too

We have our fun times all planned out. Just trust us. It is all there, from parasailing to going to that bar you can swim up to. We made all the contacts and reservations. Just trust us. We will type up the itinerary later so some people don't get aneurysms over the whole deal. Right now, we are just too tired.

Nice try, Ami and Zoi. However, we will be rotating who gets the private rooms and who gets to share rooms with other people. I volunteer the old logistics committee to make out that schedule.

Later,

J & N

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Inner Princesses

Re: Kidnapping

We have the kidnapping all planned out. Just trust us. (see boys, that can get annoying!) Yet, if you need more trust than the boys can give, then we offer you this: Ami approves of the plan and finds no fault in it.

Never doubt a Senshi,

-Ice Queen

-I'll burn your Ass if you don't trust us

-Its like Thunder….Lighting…the way you love me is frightening! (that's part of an old song)

-Your Idol

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Serenity

Re: 5 days until you all return!

I am in charge of making preparations for your return. I have your rooms all aired out and deep cleaned and something special waiting for you on your beds. You better bring me back something cool from your planets!

Mum and I had some time to bond and we got to talk and all that jazz. I fixed up my garden and got to be really lazy. It was a good vacation for me, but I can't wait to gossip with you in person!

Love,

Serenity

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Rei

Re: What happened here?

She can spell. She is cured?

-Mars

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Ami

Re: re: What happened here?

I wrote and taught her about spell and grammar check. She is cured - if she is on a computer.

-Mercury

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Michiru

Re: Something Soothing

Have you ever blown bubbles and listened to the Beach Boys? It is like heaven. Nothing will make your drift away better than that combination. I suggest blowing bubbles and listening to "God Only Knows" by the Beach Boys. That particular one is euphoric. Which brings me to my point. We can create a special birthday moment for Serenity (and Endymion) by creating bubbles and playing some Beach Boys classics. Can we add this into our mystery itinerary?

-Already Swaying and Dreaming,

Michiru

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Old Logistics Committee

Re: Room Rotation

We like the magic bubble moment idea. Don't worry about blowing the bubbles, Ami can help us out there.

For transportation, we agree that we can teleport our group from the Moon Palace, to the beach with ease.

For funding, we have enclosed the projected bill and have divided the projected cost by 13. Plan on begging parents or whoever for the funds and bring the money with you to the Moon so we will have it handy to pay when we get there.

Now for the main event: the room rotation. (Unfortunately, Endy and Sere get the master suite the entire time)

**Day One AND Two:**

1st floor ( 4 people)Setsuna/Hotaru

2nd floor (2 people)Michiru/Haruka

3rd floor (3 people)Rei/Jadeite

3rd floor (2 people)Ami/Zoisite

4th floor (6 people)Minako/Kunzite and Makoto/Nephrite

**Day Three AND Four:**

1st floor (4 people)Setsuna/Hotaru

2nd floor (2 people)Michiru/Haruka

3rd floor (3 people)Minako/Kunzite

3rd floor (2 people)Makoto/Nephrite

4th floor (6 people)Ami/Zoisite and Rei/Jadeite

**Day Five AND Six:**

1st floor (4 people)Ami/Zoisite

2nd floor (2 people)Rei/Jadeite

3rd floor (3 people)Minako/Kunzite

3rd floor (2 people)Makoto/Nephrite

4th floor (6 people)Michiru/Haruka/Setsuna/Hotaru

This will allow for each couple to have their own room for 4 nights and only have to share with someone for 2 nights. It also allows a minimal amount of moving for everyone except the martyrs Ami/Zoisite/Rei/Jadeite, who will be moving every two nights without compliant.

Now, we can't wait to see that itinerary!

The old logistics committee:

Ami, Zoisite, Michiru, Setsuna (with some input from Rei and Jadeite)

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Princess Makoto

Re: Sleeping Arrangements

I see how you made sure there was always room for Setsuna and Hotaru's secret guests. I just got the names of the people they want to bring. Setsuna is bringing a friend from Pluto, who happens to be a Lord or Barron or something. Hotaru is bringing a friend (who I think is a crush) from Saturn who happens to be the son of one of Saturn's most celebrated generals. I believe he is a general in training himself. Man, I can't wait to see the looks on OUR Generals' faces when they find out they ALL lose! HA HA. Don't mess with Senshi.

Can't Wait!

Makoto

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Nephrite and Jadeite

Re: Itinerary

The guilt is overwhelming so we guess we couldn't keep the suspense going any longer. So here you all go:

**Day One**: Arrive at noon; chill at private beach; dinner on beach at 5; board games and bonding in the house till bedtime. THE LAZY DAY

**Day Two:** 9 am sailing to some island off of the coast; once at island, snorkel around the coral reef; when hungry, eat picnic lunch on island beach; head back to mainland at 5; dinner at nearby resort at 7; clubbing at resort all night. THE PREPPY DAY

**Day Three:** Go to tourist beach around noon and eat lunch at food stand there; go parasailing/boogie boarding/surfing all afternoon; shop for souvenirs or whatever; dinner on boat; more ocean activity; go back to house. THE BEACH BUM DAY

**Day Four**: Free Day to explore the area and do whatever anyone wants with whoever they want. Basically, Serenity can have her say and we do what she wants. Everyone except Endymion gathers at 5 to prepare for Beach Boys and Bubbles serenade to Serenity and Endymion at 6. We will dazzle the couple with a romantic evening. THE DAY OF LOOOVE

**Day Five**: Go to jungle thing at 1 and hike up an 8 mile hill to do a zip line through the forest right back down. Zip lines goes for 6 miles and then we stop and go down a One mile water slide (it has stops along the way). Then we walk a mile. Once at bottom of hill, we get on horses and ride to some remote spa. Spend rest of the evening at the spa. DAY OF EXERTION

**Day Six**: Wake up to look for monkeys in our front yard trees. Then we walk around and look for more exotic animals. After that, we can do whatever we want for our last day. DAY OF ANIMALS

Well, there you all are. Here is what to expect.

Our work here is also done,

Nephrite and Jadeite

* * *

To: Inner Princesses 

From: Minako

Re: Change of Itinerary

That schedule sounds wild and fantastic! I will follow up on all of the reservations and let them know two more people will be there (Setsuna and Hotaru's guests).

I suppose that we can make the boys braid their hair on Day 3 or Day 6. We'll have to go into the tourist area of town to do it and it will depend on how long we want them to suffer through the vacation.

They dedicated a day of "looooove"!

Mina

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Ami

Re: Sunscreen

I got the royal sunscreen so everyone can go home dignified and pale, as good little royals should be. This is a complete sun block and will do its job well. I have also notified Serenity's parents and they are excited and honored that we would go through the trouble. They know she will enjoy the week and they promise not to say a word.

I'll see you sooner than later,

Princess Ami of Mercury, the Genius of All

* * *

To: Party Planners 

From: Prince Endymion of Earth, the Classiest of All

Re: The Time Has Come!

Good job team, we did it! I know the girls return to the Moon tomorrow and we finally have all the details in place. In two days, we will attend the fancy ball arranged by the Moon folk and the next morning we will "kidnap" Serenity for our 6 days of fun. It was a privilege working with you all… things did get interesting.

Thanks again for providing the master suite for Serenity and me.

I will see you all at the birthday ball,

Endymion, signing off of this Party Planner business.

* * *

Continued in Chapter Five 

A/N: No, seriously, the Beach Boys and bubbles will cure anything!

Thank you so much for reading and I would welcome any comments that you have.


	5. Of Romance and Humility

You've Got Mail

By Hidden Firecracker

Chapter Five: Of Romance and Humility

* * *

**SHORTLY BEFORE NOON**

Serenity squealed as she was jostled along the Palace floors. She wasn't quite sure what in Selene's name was happening to her. One minute she stood in her bedroom, dressing for the day, when she heard a suspicious call of VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN followed by her being yanked over to her bedroom door. Things whizzed by in a blur and before she could catch her breath, she felt herself being blindfolded. She had a sneaking suspicion that Rei was behind that one. She knew it had to be Makoto who picked her up and slung her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She felt herself bouncing up and down with the rhythm of Makoto running. That was definitely the sounds of four mischievous friends giggling.

"Got the luggage?" asked Makoto?

"Check," replied Ami?

"Program in the coordinates?" asked Minako?

"Check," replied Ami. That was definitely Ami.

"Then we are off!" said Rei. It _had_ to be Rei. Serenity felt a familiar forceful pull, the signature mark of a transport off of the Moon. The screeching sounds of whirling wind stopped abruptly to be replaced by…birds? Water? Endymion's kisses? Endymion's kisses! Men laughing in the background and more giggles. She heard some hushed whispering and felt Endymion turning her around. He pulled the red blindfold off and SURPRISE!

Serenity jumped back, startled by the shrill shout of 15 excited people. Everyone stood looking at her eagerly and she broke into a trademark grin. She stood on a beach facing a vast expanse of clear blue water. A huge house, looking more like a tree house built into a hill, sat behind her.

"You are all here…and where are we?" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"That's why you dragged me across the Palace," she continued, realization dawning in her azure eyes. "You kidnapped me! That must be it…or else you would have warned me about coming here. Hey! I knew you were all acting mysterious. You _were_ planning something! Where are we? Who are you?" she asked in the direction of two men standing very close to Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Is this a surprise party? For me? My mom let you take me? Where are we?" She squealed out in one breath. Endymion laughed.

"Well, if you would take a deep breath I could have a moment to tell you." Serenity obediently closed her mouth and looked expectantly at the group. Minako stepped forward.

"We," she said pointing proudly to Ami, Rei and Makoto, "wanted to give you a wild surprise birthday party full of adventure, mystery and some men."

"So we dragged the guys and the Outers into it…" began Makoto.

"…and did nothing but send SM-mail ALL vacation…" interrupted Rei.

"…but we arranged a 6 day vacation in Costa Rica where Jadeite and Nephrite – the two boys grinned – planned out something different and exotic to do each day. Zoisite and I made a sunscreen for you so you don't have to worry about a tan…" continued Ami.

"…and I had to endure your friends hitting on their boyfriends…" interjected Haruka. Endymion rushed in.

"…but we hope you enjoy it. This weekend is all about you," he finished. Serenity stood smiling a Cheshire cat grin.

"And who are your guests, Hotaru and Setsuna?" she asked mischievously, turning to the two ladies. It was only then that Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite noticed the company of people outside of their intimate circle of invitees to the private party. Endymion and Zoisite's jaws dropped while Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite slowly broke into wide grins. They realized right away what the presence of these two men meant.

Haruka nudged Michiru and said, "this ought to be good." Michiru nodded in agreement.

Ami stepped forward and lightly placed her finger on Zoisite's still gaping mouth to gently push it closed.

"Well boys," she began sweetly, "I wager you expected this to be a private party, and I'm sure Endymion and Zoisite have been busy writing a long list of expectations for their personal slaves." At this, Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite's jaws popped open and Zoisite's jaw fell back down. Ami reached up and closed it for him again.

"Yet you boys underestimated us. Never let your guard down around a Senshi!" with that she walked confidently over to her fellow Senshi. The boys stood in wonder. How _had_ these girls figured it all out to the last detail?

"The prospect of a naked Zoi and Endy was just too irresistible to pass up," cooed Minako, winking at Kunzite.

"And we weren't so sure that Endy and Zoi deserved the luxury of personal slaves for a week," added Makoto.

"But don't worry, we ensured that Jed, Neph and Kunzite would get their just desserts, too. We have a surprise for you three so that Endy and Zoi won't be the only two of you "on display" at the next Terran Ball," smirked Rei. The Generals looked nervous. Serenity looked curious.

"So we told Setsuna and Hotaru to invite some friends so this would no longer be a private party." The Generals exchanged glances. Serenity looked intrigued. Hotaru took this as a cue and stepped forward to introduce her gentleman friend.

"Everyone, this is General Kingsley LeClaire of Saturn. He just took the General's oath and passed the trials a month ago. His father is the High General of Saturn, but I'm sure he could learn more from you Earth Generals," she said pleasantly. She nodded at Setsuna and she began to speak.

"This is Lord Sahlih Ananya Nehru the III, from one of the more notable families of Pluto. I've known him all my life," she said simply. Lord Sahlih made a deep bow to the group and General Kingsley noticed and repeated the motion. The Earth Generals and Endymion returned the gesture with weak bows of their own and began talking at once.

"…I didn't tell them…" Jadeite said looking at Nephrite

"…I didn't tell them…" Nephrite said looking at Zoisite.

"…I didn't tell them…" Zoisite said. "Kunzite?" Kunzite could only shake his head mutely.

"No one told them," stepped in Endymion. "Like they said, they are clever enough to figure out what we are up to. I should hope so, as the Senshi are protecting my Serenity. I thought something was up after they sent that one SM-mail." He said, although still puzzled himself. Ami decided to come to their rescue.

"We got suspicious and poked around for information. We learned about your bet, what the stakes were, and why you didn't tell us," Ami said.

"Of course, my girlfriend the genius," muttered Zoisite, which Ami chose to ignore.

"We did have some help, but we can not reveal our sources," added Minako.

"We find the bet kind of amusing, albeit immature. The only problem we have with the whole thing is that you think we, the Senshi, are predictable," added Makoto.

"So how long am I sleeping on the Palace couch?" asked Jadeite wearily. Rei could only cross her arms and smirk.

"What I think he means to say, is what is our punishment for the next Terran Ball? Are we going naked too?" asked Kunzite. Minako giggled and Endymion and Zoisite turned a tiny bit pale after realizing that they really were going to be appearing in public in all of their glory.

"That is our little surprise," said Rei. "And I thought about the Palace couch, but after our little surprise, I think that will be quite enough punishment for you," she directed to Jadeite.

Over on the sidelines, Lord Sahlih and General Kingsley looked confused. Haruka nudged Lord Sahlih and said, "looks like your long time friend here will be dancing for us in her grass skirt and coconut bra." He looked even more confused but slightly pleased. Setsuna turned bright red knowing what the cruel fates had in store for her. Michiru patted him on the shoulder and said she would explain everything to him later.

Serenity looked up curiously at Endymion who assured her the same-and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**DAY ONE: THE LAZY DAY**

Later that day, the men stood preoccupied in a circle near the water, deep in discussion. The Inner girls lounged atop their fluffy beach towels while the Outer girls and their guests mingled around the picnic table. Well, all of the Inner and Outer girls were ashore minus Ami and Michiru who immediately disappeared among the waves. The groups of royalty could hear the shrieks of joy from the two water babies as they tumbled in the surf and raced out beyond the sand bar and back.

"You know boys, we don't have any more surprises for you today, so you might as well come enjoy the view!" yelled Minako in a sing-song voice. The intrepid Generals and Prince hesitated before inching toward their Everest: their girlfriends – especially girlfriends dressed to kill in those bikinis.

Nephrite came over first and lost no time in scooping up Makoto and pitching her into the water. Minako, seeing Kunzite still standing yards away, joined Makoto in trying to heave the mighty Nephrite into the soft sand to try and bury him. Minako dragged Kunzite into the whole affair when she ran back to him and dumped a bucket of water on top of his immaculate hair. He gave a playful roar and tossed Minako in a graceful arc into the water. Makoto, having lost her partner in crime, quickly lost her game of "bury Nephrite" and soon found half of herself lost beneath the sand. No one even noticed Endymion and Serenity disappear down the beach.

"Ami," called Zoisite towards the blue head bobbing in the water. His water nymph paid no attention. "AMI," he tried again. Ami looked up and beamed at him.

"What? Afraid to come in? Afraid to get your hair wet? Afraid of getting split ends from the salt?" she called back teasingly. Zoisite sighed and knew he would not win this one. He did not want to go in the water. Truth be told, he had a minor fear of jellyfish, and having spotted one washed up on the beach, he wasn't ready to stick one toe in, thank you very much! But no one was going to know that.

"I don't want to slow you down, you're having too much fun racing," he returned. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to join me in a quick umbrella drink."

"Are you still afraid of jellyfish?" his little water minx practically screamed for the world to hear. Worse than the world, his fellow Generals. The Outer's conversation came to a halt, Nephrite stopped tickling Makoto long enough for her to stop shrieking, and Minako quit splashing Kunzite. _These things always happen like this_, he thought. He had no clue this trip would be the end of life as he knew it.

"No, seriously Zoi, there are no jellyfish out here! Be a man! Be my tough guy that Kunzite trained you to be!" Ami teased. She had to say it, no scream it for his world to hear. He cringed as the group burst out laughing.

"Ami, _dear_, I do not have a fear of jellyfish!" was all he could do to protest as the group guffawed louder.

"All this time, we wondered about his choice of bath toys…"

"DON'T even finish that, Jadeite!" sighed Zoisite. What is it that they would say in Costa Rica? Oh yes, Oy Vey. It would have to be done. He would have to tip toe in the water and give his water minx the dunking of her life. He couldn't be shown up twice in one day.

Zoisite recoiled slightly as he waded into the water, but he soldiered on toward Ami. She saw him venturing out into the ocean and glided over to meet him.

"I'll protect you from any jellyfish that move this way," she said coyly. "You know, the odds of getting stung by a jellyfish in the Costa Rican waters are…" Zoisite never learned what the odds were, since he chose that moment to dunk a shrieking Ami. He let her up seconds later sputtering.

"ZOI…" SPLASH. He pushed her under again. She came up to find a delighted and smug Zoisite. Her friends watching on in amusement. Oy vey, it was time to haul ass out of that water before she could get any retaliation.

Lazy day at the beach continued with Zoisite reclined in a lounge chair and finally drinking that umbrella drink that he had been dreaming of for a while. Ami had long since forgiven his playful act and life was good, indeed. Ami and Michiru continued splashing about and Serenity and Endymion finally returned from wherever they disappeared to. Jadeite was quick to point out that there was a cave in the direction from where they came. Haruka snickered at that. Serenity turned a nice shade of Mars red.

"Hey, at least I don't have a fear of jellyfish," Endymion said slyly over in the direction of Zoisite who had been rolling out of his chair laughing at Jed's comment. "We could still hear you," was all he said in response to the traumatized expression on Zoisite's face.

Makoto saved the group from revealing any more embarrassing tidbits of information.

"Picnic dinner is ready, and I prepared all of Serenity's favorites!" she said jovially while carrying a tray of food. Nephrite and Setsuna followed with more trays and picnic blankets.

"OOOOH," squealed Serenity as she dove on top of a blanket and dug in.

"Someone get her the shovel," joked Minako. Serenity gave her a playful punch but made sure to continue sampling a little bit of everything set before her.

"It's a compliment to Makoto that I eat it so fast," she protested, her mouth full of food.

"Honey, what would our week be like without teasing you about food?" jabbed Makoto.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way," said Serenity between bites.

"AMI," yelled Zoisite.

"MICHIRU," yelled Haruka. The two warriors of water - in one form or another - purposefully ignored their shouts and continued to play in the ocean.

"Have they been in there all day?" asked Endymion.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way," repeated Serenity, again between bites.

"Hey Zoisite, look!" exclaimed Jadeite. "Fried jellyfish! Hmmmm tasty." Zoisite looked warily at the aforementioned dish.

"Don't listen to him," Makoto said soothingly. "This is baked calamari. You are used to fried calamari that looks like popcorn shrimp. When calamari is baked, it still looks like a squid. It still tastes the same, though." Still, the sight of tentacles on his plate did nothing for his appetite.

The group concluded Lazy day at the beach by lying on their stomachs in the sand and staring at the magnificent sand castle they had constructed. It strongly resembled the grand Moon Palace and some couldn't help but suspect that Serenity had a hand in doing something to the sand to make it appear as if it were sparkling. Ami and Michiru still couldn't be persuaded to come out of the water.

* * *

**DAY TWO: THE PREPPY DAY**

Kunzite came downstairs, ready to go sailing and dressed as such.

"You look like the captain from _Moby Dick_!" howled Jadeite as he clutched his sides laughing. It was true. The good General had come down wearing black polished shoes with gold buckles, white slacks with a gold stripe down either side, a navy and white stripped shirt underneath a blue blazer with gold buttons, and the captain's hat to complete the ensemble.

"Kunz, you forgot the red scarf to tie around your neck," panted Minako as she arrived from the 4th story room. Zoisite and Nephrite nearly choked on their melon.

"Glad we aren't like that," muttered Haruka to Michiru who nodded. Minako looked indignant as she addressed the group.

"He said he needed an outfit to go sailing, and I found him one," she said haughtily. "He looks sexy, anyways."

"Really? Naughty boat captains do it for you? You should have told me sooner!" joked Jadeite as Rei poked him in the ribs and Kunzite gave him a pointed look that clearly said Jed would be running some extra miles when they returned to training.

After breakfast, the group left for their private sailing trip on the boat booked by Nephrite and Jadeite: _The Exposed Tuxedo._

"You two have a scathing sense of humor," muttered Endymion. "I'm sure this has nothing to do with my pending arrival at the next Terran Ball, naked?"

"Just a joke between friends," said Nephrite airily. Jadeite nodded in agreement and Kunzite snickered.

"Don't worry Endy, this is such a classy boat! The sun is shining, the dolphins are jumping, and we'll have a grand time on _The Exposed Tuxedo_," said Serenity smoothly.

"Not you too," moaned Endymion, still sending Serenity a loving look.

The sailing trip went off without a hitch. The light breeze carried the group swiftly toward the private island. The real captain even let Kunzite have a try at the wheel, which sent the Generals into another laughing fit and Minako into a stupor as she stood transfixed watching her "sexy captain" at work.

"Too bad you two are sharing your room tonight with Nephrite and me," joked Makoto to Minako. "Guess he'll just have to dress up for you again," Makoto said with a smirk. Whether or not Minako even heard remains a mystery since that lovesick simper never left her unfocused eyes.

Later in the afternoon, the group embarked on their snorkeling adventure. Serenity nearly jumped out of the water each time a fish came too close and Hotaru scraped her knee on coral early on. The injury became much worse than originally thought, causing Hotaru to have to drag her bleeding and stinging leg back to the boat. She was left under the tender care of General Kingsley who didn't seem to mind one bit.

Haruka tried to scare Nephrite into thinking sharks would be on their way, following Hotaru's small amount of blood. Nephrite had been the one hesitant to go to any area known for sharks. It was all Makoto could do to drag him back into the water after Haruka's teasing. Once again, no one could drag Michiru or Ami out of the water for lunch or to explore the island.

"Looks like it's you and me, kid," said Haruka to Zoisite as they sat on the island. He chuckled.

"Yup, not looking forward to the long beach day tomorrow," he replied.

After _The Exposed Tuxedo_ brought the group back to shore for the evening, they quickly showered and dressed for dinner and clubbing at the resort. It was Minako's turn to watch Kunzite drool, as she came prancing down the stairs in 4-inch strappy sandals, and an exaggeratedly small and skimpy sundress with a plunging neckline and ridiculously short skirt. Of course, the piece of cloth hugged her womanly curves in all of the right places. It was Makoto's turn to point out to Kunzite that it was a shame they were sharing a room with her and Nephrite that night.

"The girl drives me mad," he responded. Minako overheard and smiled contentedly.

"Maybe I should make you go naked to the ball instead of making you do the surprise thing we have planned," Minako said brazenly.

Kunzite groaned and said, "Woman, you know no boundaries."

Minako stepped up on her tip toes to whisper into Kunzite's ear, "And you, sir, love it!" With that she walked boldly away from him.

The classy resort dinner left everyone energized and ready for dancing. The club was set up like a classic salsa cantina complete with bright flashing lights and a full bar. After a round of shots on Nephrite for the group, a second round on Makoto (not to be outdone by Nephrite), a round on Zoisite (to get the party really started), a round by Lord Sahlih (to be friendly), and a 5th round on Haruka (to see who had enough balls to hold their liquor), the party did indeed get started.

It may or may not have been the alcohol's influence, but Minako entered the wet t-shirt contest, earning more dedicated drooling by Kunzite and a first prize ribbon and rum-filled drink on the house. Haruka and Michiru found new definitions of that Jupiter dance as they tore up the dance floor. Serenity was practically crawling on the floor.

Was that Ami dancing on the bar? Rei spotted this one first and quickly jumped up and joined her. Zoisite and Jadeite decided not to place bets on who would fall off first. They hovered nearby claiming that they wanted to deter any interested men from making advances, but they really had more of an interest in catching them in case they fell. Both ladies earned more free drinks on the house for their antics.

Finally, Endymion slung Serenity over his shoulder and announced that it was time to go back to the house. It was probably not a good thing that Hotaru had just as many shots as the rest, but was tolerating her liquor admirably better than the rest. Not a good thing at all.

* * *

**DAY THREE: THE BEACH BUM DAY**

_Dear Serenity and Co. (and Zoisite and Haruka),_

_We hope that you do not mind, but we have already left for the beach. The water was calling and we couldn't resist. We'll see you there!_

_Ami and Michiru_

"I thought that she was the Senshi of ice, not the Senshi of clear blue water," mumbled Zoisite as he arrived at breakfast to find the note. He didn't get the sympathetic response he was expecting. Instead he was met by the glares of Minako, Makoto, Rei and Serenity. He had obviously interrupted something.

"You'll see her soon," said Minako breezily. "Until then, you can join the others out on the veranda." Zoisite grumbled and walked outside. It was too early to mess with these girls.

"Ok, so it is agreed then, we will make them braid their hair on Day 6?" asked Rei once Zoisite was outside. The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Can't have them getting their braids mussed today or during the day of exertion!" said Makoto with glee.

"You girls are wicked," giggled Serenity. "Remind me never to mess with you."

"Never mess with a Senshi!" the other three chorused. They broke into laughter and stood up to go collect their men and the Outers. It was time for some fun on the beach.

Jadeite spent most of the ride up to the beach bragging about his water sporting abilities.

"I am practically and expert on the surfboard," he boasted to a group who had long since tuned him out. Most of them were too busy listening to Hotaru sing Weezer songs at the top of her lungs. She had a surprisingly good voice.

They arrived to find that Michiru and Ami had reserved them a spot and had marked the territory with a nice silver tent. Their aqua green and blue tresses could be spotted flying behind them as they surfed the steep waves rolling in the ocean. Jadeite grabbed his board and shouted that he was going out to join them.

"I'll be back here with the first aid kit!" called Rei as he ran off.

"Rei," rebuked Serenity, "Be more supportive! After all, he is about to go try and keep up with the mothers of water reincarnated." Rei rolled her eyes and shouted out to Jed's retreating back.

"GOOOO Jadeite! YEA!"

Minako smirked and said, "I am finally rubbing off on her."

"What? What was I supposed to say to be encouraging?" Rei responded haughtily.

The rest of the group decided to start with boogie boards and walked up to the nearest hut to rent some. They had no delusions of keeping up with Michiru and Ami.

"Hey!" said Hotaru, pointed out at the water, "Jadeite is actually pretty good. Look at him do that 360 or 180 or whatever fancy thing he just did." Rei turned her head sharply to look at Jed. He indeed appeared to be flying across the waves.

After boogie boarding, a snack and parasailing, the group, including the allusive Ami and Michiru, pulled on some swimsuit cover-ups to board the dinner boat.

"What, no innuendo or fancy name for this boat?" said Endymion, looking sideways at Jadeite and Nephrite. Jadeite shrugged.

"There is just no pleasing our Prince," he joked back.

Aboard the boat, two girls and a guy approached their table. The newcomers looked extremely well versed in the art of surfing and water sports.

"Hey dude," he addressed Jadeite. "Nice moves out there today. You should enter the amateur surfing contest being held this evening."

"I'll be cheering for you," winked one of the girls while handing him a card. "Here is my number. Call me if you win." Rei bristled as Jadeite waved at the retreating group. He would most definitely enter the contest and show Rei – no everyone – that he didn't need first aid waiting for him back ashore. He held onto the girl's card anyways. He would never pass up a chance of driving Rei mad.

Michiru and Ami opted to stay on the beach with the group to watch Jadeite and his impromptu entry into the amateur surfing contest.

"Hey Jed," called Rei as Jed began jogging to the registration table. He turned around and trotted back to her.

"Good luck," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He beamed- that was all he needed to win.

"Aww, a favor from my lady fair," he said jauntily. Rei gave him a good-natured shove and shooed him away playfully.

He blew her a kiss and ran off to the registration table.

Rei watched the competition intently but tried to appear indifferent. Jadeite passed through the first round with ease and advanced to the second round.

Minako nudged Makoto. "Look, Rei's grinning like a fool," she said.

Makoto nodded. "Get out the camera; she would never admit this."

Everyone waited anxiously as the second round began and the announcer called his name. He chose to go under the name "Jed Mars" to avoid recognition as one of the great Terran Generals. Rei rolled her eyes once more at this, but everyone could see the secret look of appreciation and love.

Jadeite paddled out into the ocean and waited for his wave to roll in. Having spotted it, he mounted his board and crouched down, waiting to take flight. His outstretched arms brushed the curl of the wave and he prepared to start some tricks. The wave, however, had other plans for him. It must have plotted his ego's demise, as the wave pushed Jadeite under it's belly and began to churn him around. The group thought nothing of it since it appeared to be one impressive crash. However, he was taking too long to surface. Much too long...

Rei began breathing faster and finally stood up anxiously. The group exchanged nervous glances of their own. He wasn't coming up. All they could hear were Rei's whimpers. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into what seemed like hours.

Michiru and Ami glanced at each other and charged toward the water, followed by Rei. They dove in and sped toward the site that Jadeite had last been seen. Michiru and Ami surfaced moments later with Jadeite draped in between them. They made it to shore in record time to be nearly run over by one very upset Rei.

"His arm is broken and he is barely breathing," cited Ami. "He must have swallowed quite a bit of water." Hotaru was in her element.

"Make a circle around Jed so that no one can see him!" she commanded. "I can heal him, but I don't want to attract attention." Everyone quickly moved into a tight circle and watched Hotaru work. Her hands glowed deep purple as she ran them across his body. Within minutes, he began to stir.

Jed rolled over and moaned the moan of someone who felt as if they had just been crushed by a 200 ton brick. He found Rei immediately and smiled reassuringly into her worried eyes. She smiled back.

"Rei, do you still have that first aid kit and that girl's card?" he quipped.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 6 

A/N: Phew! 5 chapters down, 1 chapter to go. I'd like to give a special shout out and thanks to Moon Bunny, princess-nav, Galena Steel, raye85, Anime-Girl-of-04, Ray-spirit, Chikyuuhime, Princess Irulan, HermioneCrookshanks919 and Gaku-chan2690. Thank you for making me smile and for your special words.

As always, please feel free to leave any comments/constructive advice. I welcome anything you have to say.


	6. Of Mishaps and Merriment

You've Got Mail

By Hidden Firecracker

Chapter Six: Of Mishaps and Merriment

* * *

**DAY FOUR: THE DAY OF LOOOVE**

The bulk of the day was set aside for everyone to do their own thing – which they took full advantage of. Jadeite had been forgiven for keeping that girl's card, due to his near death experience and severely bruised ego. Even Rei couldn't punish him more than that.

Most of them arrived to the rendezvous point for setting up the romantic evening late, but none of them really cared about that. They would probably need that extra relaxation for the night to come…

"…no…NO…NO…move those higher!..."

"…Ami…your bubbles are flying too high, they must float around their feet…"

"…It's not burnt, it's supposed to look like that! If you want to cook, be my guest…"

"…Is this table cloth too sparkly? Will it be distracting?..."

"…Mariachi Band? We were supposed to have the Beach Boys album and Michiru's violin!..."

The preparations continued in a flurry of chaos. Everyone had their own idea of what needed to happen and the only thing agreed upon was that the evening needed to be perfect for Serenity. Perhaps it was a mistake to all arrive late. Perhaps it was a mistake to not plan the details of the dinner beforehand.

Yet somehow, by the time Endymion escorted Serenity back to the house, everything appeared perfect and Serenity would have never guessed the pandemonium the house had been in just minutes earlier.

"Good evening, your Highnesses," greeted Nephrite, wearing a sharp tuxedo. Serenity giggled. "My name is Nephrite and I will be your host for the evening. If you follow me, I will escort you to your private table." Nephrite led the two outside to a table placed next to the waterfall over the pool.

"Allow me to pull out your chair, your Grace," he motioned for Serenity. "Your waiter, Zoisite, shall be along shortly." With a sweeping bow, he left Endymion and Serenity to themselves for a moment.

Endymion reached for Serenity's hands across the table and began murmuring romantic words that only Serenity could hear – which made the rest of the group happy that this part of the conversation remained private. When it appeared that he had finished and that Serenity could not turn any more shades of red, Zoisite approached the table, also wearing a tux.

"Welcome this evening. I am Zoisite, your humble servant. May I bring you anything to drink? Have you had time to look over your menu?" Serenity giggled again and Endymion asked for more time. Of course they hadn't had time to look over the menu. Zoisite bowed and stood aside.

Meanwhile, in the background, Minako stood giving directions to the remaining "staff". While the men wore tuxes, the ladies wore long black evening gowns. Ami was in position for bubbles, Michiru stood poised with her violin, Haruka sat at the piano bench and Minako, Rei and Hotaru warmed their voices up for their upcoming performances.

"Was planning this dinner part of the millions of SM-mails that Rei complained about?" asked Serenity.

"Actually, this was one thing not planned in the SM-mail," Endymion replied. "I have no idea what they have planned for tonight, but I do have plans of my own for tonight…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

After placing their orders, the musicians entertained while Makoto prepared the meal. Serenity and Endymion were lost in the enchanting melodies…until some painted cardboard stars dropped on their heads.

"Eeek!" squealed Serenity as one of the points on a sliver star landed on her forehead. Endymion reached over and rubbed the spot tenderly. They could hear the muted curses from Kunzite, who had been in charge of hanging them. A laughing Nephrite came back to the table.

"My sincerest apologies, My Lord and My Lady," he said regally. Endymion indicated that all was forgiven and the musicians resumed their song. As the dinner was about to be served, the musicians switched from live music to playing D.J. They put on the eagerly anticipated Beach Boys album and Ami serenaded them with thousands of tiny bubbles. True to her word, they floated among their feet. Unfortunately, her bubbles were more dense than expected.

CRASH. CLATTER. CLANG. AHHHHHHHHH. The food on Zoisite's tray went flying on top of the happy couple.

"Mmmm, this sauce is excellent! My complements to the chef, Mako," said an amused Princess, her white dress drenched in sauce. Serenity didn't mind the mishap one bit as she licked the sauce off of her face. Endymion gently wiped his saucy beauty with his napkin, while picking noodles out of his own hair.

"I'm so sorry!" stammered an embarrassed Zoisite who had tripped over something hidden beneath the dense bubbles left by his very own Ami. Endymion laughed.

"No harm done, as long as there is more in the kitchen," he said. Nephrite brought more napkins out and a mortified Ami stopped the flow of bubbles. Makoto personally brought out some fresh plates of food and placed them on the table.

"Straight from the kitchen, it's the chef's specialty," she said cordially. "I hope you enjoy." Serenity turned around to thank her.

"This food must have just come off the stove. It's even radiating heat," she said thoughtfully to Makoto.

FIRE

For when Serenity had turned around, she accidentally knocked over a candle and the flame had danced to life right there upon the silver sparkly table cloth. Rei rushed over to deal with her little friend, yet Ami ended up dousing the flame with some ice. A flustered Nephrite rushed over to offer more apologies and the couple somehow finished their meal.

When they had finished eating, Nephrite stood before the couple, ready to make an announcement.

"Your attention please!" his voice boomed. "For your entertainment, our very own Setsuna, time keeper extraordinaire, will dazzle us with a dance that may or may not be native to Pluto!"

Setsuna came blushing downstairs clad in a coconut bra and grass skirt. Endymion and Serenity applauded the flushed Setsuna. After the laughter and jokes died down, Michiru put on a new Beach Boys track and a fairly mortified Setsuna began to prance around and sway her hips to _Wouldn't It Be Nice._ The boys sent her loud wolf whistles while Haruka watched on appreciatively.

"Now, this is what I call a bet well won!" she said to Michiru as she applauded and sent some wolf whistles of her own. When the song ended, a very embarrassed Setsuna scampered away from the scene, ignoring the playful shouts of "encore!" and "shake it, baby!". Setsuna knew that time itself would not help her escape this ordeal. She would never live this down – or ever make a bet with Haruka again.

After Setsuna's show, Michiru put on _God Only Knows_ by the Beach Boys and Ami sent out some more bubbles so that Endymion and Serenity could enjoy a pool side dance. This time, it wasn't the bubbles that were the problem, but the fact that Endymion and Serenity were lost to everything except each other.

While gazing into Endymion's eyes, Serenity lost her footing and teetered backwards towards the pool. In a valiant effort to save her, Endymion tried to pull her back toward him, but ended up tangling his hand in the sash on her dress.

SPLASH

They both took an unplanned swim that evening. They came up sputtering and laughing at their own clumsiness.

"Endy, it's so cold out here," she said demurely as she cuddled herself into Endymion's chest and adjusted his arms around her. She couldn't be happier at this particular mishap.

The "staff" stood guiltily and defeated after the night's turn of events. However no amount of disaster could put a damper on Endymion and Serenity's contented mood. They loved the evening and loved the thoughtfulness put into the evening. It was perfect – and they would always have something to tease their good friends about whenever their good friends tried to tease them.

* * *

**DAY FIVE: DAY OF EXERTION**

Nephrite wondered downstairs for a quick pre-breakfast snack. On a usual day, he would now be waking up for 5:00am training. It was 4:30am and his body was running on auto pilot.

"Come to join the walking zombies?" asked Jadeite. He already had a bowl of rapidly disappearing fruit set in front of him. Nephrite chuckled.

"This is a little bit ridiculous," he responded. "Kunzite has us up too early for training. I was restless sitting in bed. I don't know how to sleep in anymore."

"Notice how HE is the only one not awake," commented Zoisite, whose own bowl of fruit had already been consumed. Nephrite sighed and piled some fruit onto his own plate. He hoped that Makoto wouldn't wake up to find his side of the bed empty.

"We could go back to bed," said Jadeite listlessly.

"Or we could watch the sunrise," said Zoisite monotonously.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," said Nephrite. "I couldn't sleep even if I tried." The men talked about this and that until they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked at the clock and noticed that it was now 5:45am. Makoto made her appearance, shuffling toward the dining room table with her blanket draped around her like a cape. She yawned and snuggled into Nephrite's lap, while taking some of the fruit from his plate.

"Too bad Haruka isn't awake yet," she said drowsily. "This would drive her up the wall. But seriously, Minako has us up too early for training. We have to be up at 6:00am and I just don't know how to sleep in anymore." The boys laughed sarcastically.

"By this time, _we _already have an hour of training under our belt," Nephrite said sardonically while giving Makoto a gentle squeeze. "Kunzite has us training at 5:00am." The group looked up again to see Ami and Rei trudging downstairs. They both plopped down and joined the group of restless warriors.

"Funny how Minako is the only one of us not down here," commented Makoto wryly.

"Funny how we made it this far through vacation without waking up so early," added Nephrite.

Later that afternoon, the group departed for the jungle. The 8 mile hike up the hill was just the exercise they had been waiting for since the wee hours of the morning. Hotaru and General Kingsley took off on their own path up the hill causing many in the group to give each other knowing looks. Seeing this, Endymion offered his arm to Serenity, who also took their own path up the hill.

"Do those two always disappear together?" asked Lord Sahlih.

"Well spotted," replied Haruka. "Those two march to the beat of their own drum."

The group snickered at their retreating backs and continued hiking up the hill. They had only passed the 1 mile marker thus far. 3 miles later, Jadeite decided to take an opportunity to prove his recovered health and try to earn back some ego points. He began wrestling playfully with Nephrite, trying to take him down. Rei rolled her eyes and Makoto shouted pointers to Nephrite from the side line. _On a 8 mile group hike, they have to entertain themselves somehow – and show off_, mused Makoto.

By the beginning of the 5th mile marker, a triumphant Nephrite jogged back over to Makoto to steal a kiss for his spectacular win. A dejected Jadeite returned to Rei and tried to earn some sympathy points by giving her the puppy dog look. Whether she gave in or not would never be known. The rest of the hikers were focused on Nephrite and Makoto who had begun a lively wrestling match of their own. Makoto was bouncing around on her toes and ready to pounce. Nephrite looked straight into her eyes, ready to read her for any advances – or weaknesses.

Unfortunately for Jadeite, just as he was about to earn his sympathy kiss, a cocky Makoto missed her footing and her left foot slipped in between two long rocks. She went down unceremoniously causing her to curse. Rei joined the others in a circle around her, leaving a disappointed Jadeite on the sidelines.

"Damn it!" Makoto muttered under her breath. "I never lose my focus like that," she said, teasingly giving Nephrite an accusatory look.

"Don't look at me!" he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "It's not my fault that you find me so utterly irresistible that you forget how to fight. Come here," he said soothingly as he reached down to help her up.

"I'm fine…aaarrggg" Makoto cried as she tried to put weight on her foot. She gritted her teeth and surrendered to her situation; she leaned against Nephrite's inviting body as a crutch. _Things could be worse_, she thought.

"It appears to be a mild sprain," commented Ami who had bent down to take a closer look. "Nothing serious, but it will annoy you on the remaining 3 miles."

"I can carry her," Nephrite said as he swung her up and hoisted her on his back. "She never says no to a piggy back ride," he said good-naturedly.

"Too bad Hotaru and Serenity ran off or they could have healed you," said Minako. "At least Mako gets to enjoy the rest of this hike…feeling every muscle in his back…" she trailed off as Makoto gave her a playful kick with her good leg. Minako flashed her a devilish smile and skipped over to Kunzite.

At the top of the hill, Hotaru did indeed help Makoto out. Makoto hopped around a bit to test out her newly healed ankle and prove that she was no longer helpless.

The 6 mile zip line down the hill was nothing more than the most exciting and daring roller coaster ever invented. Each person put on a harness around their legs and waist. In the middle of their waist, a hook was rigged to attach to the zip line. At first glance, the zip line didn't look strong enough to hold Ami, let along someone as massive as Kunzite or Nephrite. Yet, the line did hold; and true to its name, once they were hooked up, they zipped and flew down.

They were given a glove so that they did not get rope burn on their hands as they held on to the top of the line with one hand and used the other arm to balance. Every once in a while, there was a platform to stop on so that they would not go too fast. Going down, they could spot all species of birds, tree dwelling animals, and some snakes.

"This is the stuff!" cried a satisfied Haruka, as she rode with the wind down the line.

At the end of the zip line was the promised 1 mile water slide. The resort workers had black inner-tubes waiting for them. Ami and Michiru eagerly took the first two tubes and went ecstatically down the water slide. The rest followed down one of the fastest slides they have ever had the pleasure of riding.

Once they made it to the bottom of the hill, they mounted their barely tamed horses to ride to the spa. Makoto gave Nephrite a mischievous look and challenged him to a race. He gallantly accepted and the two sped off toward the spa.

"Let's see how well you handle that steed," taunted Makoto as she coaxed her mount to jump over fallen trees and other obstacles. Nephrite met her eyes and sped up.

"We're probably not going down the right path," he began. "But I'll always follow you anywhere. Nothing you can come up with will get the best of me," he said playfully.

"I know, but I'll always keep trying," she bantered back.

They made it to the spa 20 minutes before the rest of the group and immediately found the outdoor mud bath.

"Are you sure we are not in just some mud hole," grumbled Nephrite. Makoto giggled.

"They don't mix mud holes with minerals that are supposed to be good for our skin – or park them next to rocky waterfalls," she retorted. The group found them relaxing in the mud hole and jumped in to join them. When the leaders of Earth and protectors of Endymion, the Generals, started throwing mud at each other, the girls knew that it was time to get everyone cleaned up.

They rinsed off in the waterfall and then hopped into the hot tub. They spent the rest of the day at the spa and ended the Day of Exertion very contentedly.

* * *

**DAY SIX: DAY OF ANIMALS**

The plan for their last day was to wake up and look at monkeys in the front yard trees. Then, if they felt up to it, they would go walk around and look for more exotic animals. That part of the plan was quickly forgotten.

Zoisite and Endymion both woke up with flowers and notes on their beds - one from Ami and one from Serenity, respectively.

_Dearest Bet Losers,_

_Please meet us girls at Noon in the town by that beach we went to a couple of days ago. Others in the house might have different instructions. Ignore them and follow these instructions or our revenge will be swift. I look forward to dancing with my naked honey!_

It was a good thing that Serenity and Ami were not there to witness their disparaging reactions.

Meanwhile, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite awoke to find flowers and notes of their own from their respective honeys.

_Dearest Bet Winners,_

_Congratulations, you have gotten the best of Prince Endymion and General Zoisite. However, remember that this is only because we allowed it. Your presence is now requested at 9:00am in the town by that beach we went to a couple of days ago. Follow these instructions or face the consequences. _

These men had more cautiously optimistic reactions. Whatever the girls had in store for them would not be good. But anything had to be more survivable than dancing naked…

The Outers and their guests awoke to find a note, as well.

_Dearest Friends,_

_We have quite an amusing spectacle prepared for you in the town by the beach that we went to a couple of days ago. If you come for lunch, say at 12:30, then you will be the first to witness it all! We are asking for you a bit later so that Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite will be ready to go. We might have to prepare Endymion and Zoisite as well, if they do not cooperate. _

_See ya soon!_

Haruka and Michiru hoped that whatever the girls had in store, that it would do justice to those harebrained Generals that dared think a Senshi predictable.

The Inner Princesses and Serenity waited in town for 9:00 to arrive. They had rounded up 3 expert hair braiders to do their worse upon the esteemed Generals Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite. With Nephrite and Kunzite's long, thick hair, they allowed the hair braiders 3 hours to torture them.

"Ok girls, so you remember the plan?" asked Makoto. They all nodded.

"First, we politely demand them to sit in these chairs. We will be on standby to sit on them if need be," recited Rei.

"If they give more of a struggle than that, then I will tie them down with my love chain," said a gleeful Minako.

"If worse comes to worse, then we all transform and hold them hostage under threat of our best attacks," said Makoto.

"They will be outnumbered since I will transform too, and Serenity won't hesitate to use the Crystal," Ami said.

"Right, but that means _you_ can't disappear in the ocean!" Rei kidded.

"Scouts honor!" promised Ami. "And speak of the devils, here they come!"

Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite were coming around the corner, looking for the girls. Makoto, Minako and Rei rushed up to greet them and escort them to the three chairs underneath some palm trees where their sentence would be carried out. Jadeite noticed the three chairs first and hesitated.

"Electrocution? That is so medieval." He commented apprehensively.

"No, silly, why would we go through the trouble when we have Makoto right here?" replied Rei flippantly. Makoto looked extremely smug.

"Well boys, if you three would kindly sit right here," Makoto said. "It doesn't matter what order you sit in. Once you sit, we will explain everything." The three Generals sat tensely in their chairs.

"Now, remember how you all decided that you could predict us?" asked Minako cryptically.

"Yes," replied Kunzite slowly. "But shouldn't you all take that as a compliment that your boyfriends take the time to know their girlfriends?" he added hopefully.

"Yes and no," said Makoto. "You should never bet on a lady. That is an understood rule of being a gentleman. Besides, we like to keep you on your toes."

"But that is beside the point," said Rei smugly. "We promised that you would still lose out in this situation and now it is time to deliver on that promise."

"You boys know you will not win this one," tormented Minako. "So, your next instructions are simple: sit and be good, or else we are prepared with the consequences," she finished dramatically. "Bring on the 'executioners!" she proclaimed, as the three hair braiders set up. Princess Serenity and Sailor Mercury stepped up while Rei, Minako and Makoto disappeared around the corner. The boys looked uneasy.

"Don't be concerned," said Princess Serenity calmly. "We are just here to baby-sit and make sure that you three don't squirm." With that, the hair braiders moved in and began to work. All three men jumped at their touch, not expecting anyone to be handling their precious hair.

"What the deuce?" yelped a flabbergasted Jadeite. Mercury and Princess Serenity snickered.

"Didn't we tell you that you are now going to get your hair braided?" asked Ami innocently. "Oh! I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but you also will have your braids in when that next Terran Ball rolls around." She said, enjoying the stunned and disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Oh hell no," said a distraught Jadeite as he tried to stand up.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN," was the reply to that action. He was yanked back and secured to his chair.

"Hope you don't mind, Mars," said Venus nonchalantly.

"Not at all, Venus," replied Mars evenly. "Boys, take note of the consequences. We are prepared to do our worse if you try to get up. Don't look so miserable, Jadeite! You have the shortest hair, so you won't be sitting there as long."

"You wouldn't dare," said Kunzite defiantly as he tempted the fates and tried to escape.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she called, landing a flaming arrow right by Kunzite's feet. The flames dancing in his face forced him to retreat back to his chair.

"Hope you don't mind, Venus," Mars said calmly.

"Not at all, Mars. You were just returning the favor."

Meanwhile, Mercury and Princess Serenity snapped several photos to commemorate the whole affair. Thinking ahead, these would make excellent blackmail, should the situation ever arise. The boys sat there irritated and annoyed as the hair braiders continued to wrap their hair up, strand by strand.

Jupiter had to sit in Nephrite's lap with her tiara's rod extended. When he realized that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he surrendered to it all and sat still like a good General.

"Why are we doing this?" Kunzite grumbled.

"Because you love us," replied Venus. The hair braiders were adept at their trade and finished braiding their long, thick hair relatively quickly. The Senshi stood by their side pleased at their handiwork.

Endymion and Zoisite arrived to find the Sailor Senshi gathered around. A look passed between the two and they rushed over to see what the trouble was. What they found was priceless. They both doubled over laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up," mumbled Nephrite. "It's not as if you two won't look just as ridiculous at the Terran Ball coming up."

"Granted, but we won't have those ridiculous braids!" gasped Endymion, still laughing.

"For the love of Selene, why did you let them do it?" wheezed Zoisite, trying to catch his breath.

"For the same reason you let Ami freeze your ass whenever you are naughty – and then you kiss her ten minutes later," responded Jadeite exasperatedly.

"We are men of honor, and we submitted to whatever torture awaited us when we went down that road of The Bet," said a frustrated Kunzite. He was not going to be the one who let Endymion and Zoisite have the pleasure of knowing that the three of them had to be forcefully restrained.

"We would have fried, burnt and otherwise choked them with miles of chains if they resisted," said Venus lightly.

"So that explains the Senshi garb," said Endymion. "Good for you, men. I'm glad you put up enough of a fight that the girls had to come out in full force to hold you back. I couldn't be prouder of any three men standing there in braids!"

The Outer Senshi and their guests walked up and found the whole situation just as entertaining as promised.

"I should have brought popcorn!" Haruka hooted.

"Well done, ladies, well done," said Michiru. Even Hotaru and Setsuna were rolling around the ground in hysterics.

"I didn't even have to use the Crystal on them," Serenity chortled. "All we had to use was a Love Chain, some flames and the threat of some thunder. They were very good boys."

"Yes, you were good," snickered Makoto. "We brought you some lollipops for being so good." She taunted, handing the three boys lollipops.

"Heaven help us for loving these poisonous women," sighed a defeated Jadeite. Kunzite and Nephrite nodded in agreement.

"Why couldn't we get our hair braided, instead of the naked?" asked Endymion, slightly envious.

"Don't give them ideas," replied Zoisite. "I like my hair the way it is. Besides, the little general won't mind some fresh air…" he said, making Ami roll her eyes.

"_Little_ general is about accurate," his water minx said, wiping the smile off of his face.

"Ok, Ami is making me blush AGAIN!" interrupted Makoto. "Since when do you joke about such matters in public! What happened to our shy little girl?" The group just laughed as they watched Ami turn bright red. Some things never change.

The group was still teasing the boys about their new hairdos by the time it came to leave Costa Rica. The vacation had ended and it was time to say their goodbyes. There were hugs and handshakes all around as the group prepared to leave. They would see each other again in two weeks for the eagerly anticipated Terran Ball.

In a flash of bright light, the group teleported back to their respective planets, with the familiar forceful pull and the wind whirling in their ears. When the Inner Princesses and Serenity landed on the Moon, they shared a look and dashed straight to the photo lab. They had some photo developing to do!

* * *

To: Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto

CC: Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite

Re: A Surprise Party for Endymion!

THANK YOU soooo much for my wonderful surprise! You don't know how much that meant to me. You planned such an amazing week, that I wanted to know if you would all help me plan a surprise party for Endymion. We could have a fantastic time planning this, I know!

Yours,

Serenity

* * *

Reply to All

Re: re: A Surprise Party for Endymion

I think I speak on behalf of us all, and I mean no disrespect to Serenity. I have nothing but love for Endymion, but HELL NO!

With loooove,

Minako

* * *

THE END

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now tell me honestly…how did I do? Feel free to leave those comments/constructive advice!

Now, I'm off to deal with my own E-mail…


End file.
